Get through it together
by Asa1612
Summary: After the court case, Hazel is dealt another blow.
1. Chapter 1

_I have loved the relationship between Aaron & Hazel and I don't like that they are now growing apart in the show, I had to write this to make me feel better._

_Set 2 weeks after the court case and Aaron has been found not guilty_

Aaron was working in the garage, it was his first full week back at work since court and he was happy to be working again. He was doing what he had promised Jackson, he was getting on with his life and also keeping an eye on Hazel, although he didn't have to do that too much as he knew she had Bob, who was always on hand. It was Friday and he hadn't seen Hazel since Wednesday but Bob would tell him if anything was wrong. As he worked he occasionally looked at Dale Head and his mind would wander back to happier times with Jackson, the love of his life, he would remember the times he had snuck up on Jackson while he was working and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck, Jackson would jump and pretend to be annoyed until Aaron would turn him round and capture his lips in a deep and loving kiss. Aaron was so glad he could think about all the good times they had shared and smile.

Meanwhile in Dale Head, Hazel had just had a visit from Declan and now she couldn't think straight. Her life was just falling down all around her and there was nothing she could do. She had not only lost her son but she was about to lose the home that they had shared. She had to get out and get some fresh air, she had to visit Jackson's grave, that always calmed her down. She went out the front door and picked some flowers from the garden to take to Jackson.

Hearing footsteps Aaron looked up from the bonnet of the car and saw Hazel walking by garage entrance.

"Hazel!" he shouted, but he got no response, "Hazel", he shouted louder this time but still no response, it looked to Aaron as if she was in a world of her own. He knew he had to go check on her or he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work.

Cain was in the workshop. "Cain, I'm just nipping off for a minute, I won't be long," he said as he dropped the spanner he had in his hand and took off after Hazel, by the time Cain looked up Aaron was already going round the corner.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron knew where Hazel was going, it was to see Jackson. He walked into the cemetery and made his way over to Jackson's grave, he could see Hazel putting the flowers she had into the pot at the side of the headstone. As he got closer to her he could hear Hazel talking, he didn't want to interrupt her so he stopped but he was close enough to hear what she was saying.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I didn't expect this….well I did, but not so soon, I thought he would give me more time."

Aaron could hear Hazel crying. "I don't want to leave you, my special boy, but I'm afraid I've haven't got a choice….you've still got Aaron, I know he will always come and visit you," Aaron saw her touch Jackson's headstone, "I know I didn't always think so, but you picked a good one when you picked that boy, he's been a rock for me and I'm going to miss him."

Aaron couldn't stand back any longer, he had to know what Hazel was talking about. He started walking towards her.

"Hazel!"

Hazel turned and looked at Aaron who was now stood behind her. "Aaron."

"Hazel, what's going on."

"Oh, Aaron," she said as she pulled him into a hug.

Aaron was getting really worried now, he hadn't seen her like this since Jackson's funeral. "Hazel tell me please," he said as he pulled away from her grip.

Hazel wiped the tears from her eyes. "Declan came to see me this morning, he said that he is putting the rent up and there is now way I can afford it."

"Why's he doing that."

"He said the token rent I was paying was only while Jackson was living there, and now he's no longer…."

"The bastard," said Aaron. "I'm gonna go and see him."

Hazel stopped him. "No Aaron, I don't want you going up there and getting into trouble." Aaron reluctantly agreed, but he would have a word with Declan the next time he saw him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I was thinking of maybe going and staying with my sister in London for a while." She saw the look on Aaron's face. "You'd leave Emmerdale?" he asked.

"I don't want to love, but where else can I go, it's not as if people in the village will be lining up to help, oh, their all nice enough to my face, but I can tell they don't agree with what happened with Jackson and they blame me what happened, for what I did to Jackson."

"We did," said Aaron, "we did it together because Jackson begged us." Aaron paused. "Please don't go."

Hazel sighed. "I've really only got you and Bob who understand properly and I don't want to leave you, your like a son to me, but you've got your family here who are always around. Besides, I don't have much choice."

"I don't want you to go," he was scared of losing his only living link to Jackson, "we can find you somewhere to stay, what about Bob's."

Hazel shook her head, "he's got the kid's to think of, he can't have me moving in and disrupting their routine."

Tears started to threaten Aaron's eyes. "I can't lose you, I've already lost Jackson, now you want to leave me too," he said as he turned and walked away.

Hazel followed him and put her arm through Aaron's. "I don't want to leave you Aaron, you mean a lot to me, but I don't have any choice."

Aaron knew she was right, but he didn't have to like it.

"Declan said I have a month's notice, so I'll phone my sister tonight and see if she will let me stay with her."

"You won't stay away forever will you," asked Aaron.

"Of course not, and you can come and visit me as well." Aaron nodded and smiled as they kept walking back towards the village.

X

Aaron was on the train going down to London, he had taken an early train so he would arrive earlier than he had told Hazel. He'd never been to London but he knew Hazel's address and he had found out on the internet what tube trains he needed to take and where to get off. He hadn't seen Hazel for nearly two months, she had been down in London now for seven months but she had been back to Emmerdale three times to see Aaron and Bob and visit Jackson's grave. The last time she had been up she had told Aaron that she had met someone, a teacher who works at the same art college as her and that they were moving in together. He was shocked but happy for her, he knew she deserved to be happy.

They talked to each other every two or three days and Hazel was always going on at Aaron to visit her in London and he had eventually given in. So here he was on a train pulling into Kings Cross Station.

As he walked down the platform to the tube station he took out the piece of paper he had in his pocket with all the information on. He walked down the steps to the underground and looked for directions to the Piccadilly Line, he had to go to Earls Court then get the District Line to Fulham Broadway.

Leaving Fulham Broadway station he looked round for a taxi, it didn't take long for him to get one and he gave Hazel's address. It wasn't a long journey and Aaron paid the driver and got out, he stood looking at the house, it was a terrace but it had three floors and it looked like Blackpool illuminations, every light in the house seemed to be on. He smiled and walked up to the door pausing before he knocked.

Tbc

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened and a middle aged man stood in the doorway, he looked surprised. "Aaron, your early," Aaron was taken back that the man knew who he was, and the man noticed his reaction. "Hazel has yours and Jackson's pictures everywhere," he outstretched his hand, "I'm Sam." Aaron took Sam's hand and shook it.

"Come in." Aaron walked into the hallway and stopped. "We weren't expecting you till this afternoon."

"I got an early train," said Aaron as he took his bag of his shoulder.

"Here, let me take that," said Sam, "come on through, I'll get Hazel." Aaron thanked him and followed him into what he took as the living room. "Make yourself at home," he said as he went through another door.

Aaron looked around the room and he could tell that it had Hazel's influences, he walked towards the fireplace and looked at all the photographs, they were of him and Jackson together, laughing and smiling and Hazel was in a few of them as well. He picked one of the frames up and smiled, it was the photo of him and Jackson that Jackson had took on his phone at Bar West, he ran his thumb lightly over Jackson's face wishing he could touch him for real. He still missed him and loved him and he knew he always would.

"Aaron." He turned round and saw Hazel stood in the doorway, he smiled and she moved across the room quickly and pulled him into a hug. Pulling away from him she studied his face, "I've missed you kiddo."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "it's only been a couple of months and were always talking on the phone." Hazel pulled him over to the sofa and sat him down beside her. "I know, but it's not the same, anyway you wasn't supposed to be here till this afternoon, I was going to meet you at the station."

"I know but an earlier train was available so I took that one instead."

Hazel smiled, "I'm so happy you're here, and you've met Sam," she said as she looked at the man stood beside her. Aaron nodded.

"I'll take your bag upstairs," Sam said as he picked up Aaron's things, "I'm glad you're here Aaron, maybe it will stop Hazel talking about you."

"Hey," said Hazel slapping his arm.

"Your not denying it though are you."

"No I'm not, and I'm not ashamed to say that I've missed my boy here." Aaron smiled at her and then looked at Sam, "thanks for having me."

"Not a problem," Sam left the room.

"So," said Hazel, "how've you been, your looking well."

"I'm good, looking forward to seeing London."

"I've got some days off work so I can show you the sights, I've been looking forward to this all week," she moved in closer to Aaron, "what do you think of Sam then?"

"He seems alright, and as long as you like him and he's ok with you then that's fine by me. I'm glad your happy."

"What about you, I know you haven't said anything while we've talked on the phone, but have you been seeing anyone?" she knew that this was a touchy subject with Aaron but she really wanted him to find someone special and get on with his life.

Aaron looked down at the photo in his hand, "I've had a couple of dates but nothing serious," he looked up at Hazel, "I can't let myself feel anything for another guy, it's like I'm cheating on Jackson." Hazel pulled him into her arms. "Jackson wanted you to go out and enjoy life, he knew you loved him with all your heart but it's time you let him go, and Jackson would be saying the exact same thing to you if he could see you now. You're a special person Aaron Livesy and you deserve to be happy."

X

Two days later and Aaron and Hazel had been doing the sights of London, they had been on the Thames upto Greenwich and had spent the day looking round the National Maritime Museum and the Royal Observatory, Aaron didn't think he would like any of that stuff but he found it all fascinating was enjoying soaking up all the information. Now they were on the London Eye and Hazel was taking a picture of Aaron as he looked out of the window.

"Hazel," he said turning round, "not again."

"I know I'm taking too many photo's but I can't help it," she turned round to one of the passengers, "do you mind taking a photo of us," she asked pointing at her and Aaron.

"Of course I will."

Hazel handed over the camera and went to stand beside Aaron and put her arm round him, Aaron smiled and did the same. "Say cheese."

X

"We're going out tonight," said Hazel as they three of them were eating their tea.

"Really," said Sam, putting a mouthful of shepherds pie in his mouth.

"Yes, really," she nodded at Aaron, "Aaron needs to see a bit of nightlife."

Sam looked at Hazel, "what, with us two."

"What's wrong with us, were not ancient you know, I still have a bit of get up and go in me. Besides, Aaron's a young lad and he needs to go out."

Aaron, who had been listening to the conversation shook his head. "No I don't, I'm happy to stay in."

Hazel was determined to take Aaron out, there was a gay bar not too far away and she wanted to take him. "I'm not going to argue with the both of you, we are going out tonight and that's final." As far as Hazel was concerned the conversation was over and Sam and Aaron looked at each other and just resigned themselves to the fact that tonight they were going out.

X

Getting ready in their bedroom Sam knew he had to say something. "Hazel, are you sure about this, from what you've told me of Aaron he's not wanted to meet anyone yet because he's still not over your son."

Hazel stopped what she was doing. "Aaron's never been one for meeting new people so I thought it would be good for us to go with him so he would feel more comfortable." She continued putting her make-up on.

"Look love, I know you feel like you have to look out for Aaron, but he's twenty years old and he will know himself when he's ready to meet someone else."

"I'm not going to push him into anything, I just want him to be happy and I can tell that he's putting up a front most of the time." She stood up and walked over to Sam, "I know he still misses my Jackson and I know he always will, but he's a young lad and he needs to have some fun and someone to share that fun with." She kissed Sam and they headed downstairs, Aaron was sat on the sofa waiting for them.

"Ready?" Hazel asked. Aaron nodded and got up. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Just a bar I know not too far from here, we can walk it's a lovely night." Hazel picked up her bag and took Sam's waiting hand. "Come on," Aaron followed them out of the house.

X

Walking into the bar Aaron could see straight away that it was a gay bar, he looked at Hazel and she smiled. He wasn't too happy about this but now they were here they might as well have a drink.

"You go sit down and I'll get some drinks," said Sam as he walked towards the bar. Aaron and Hazel found a table and sat down.

"I know what your up to," said Aaron.

"I don't know what you mean," said Hazel trying to look innocent.

Aaron smiled and shook his head, "you know exactly what I mean. Look, I know you mean well but I really don't know if I'm ready."

"Aaron, I think you are ready, Jackson would want you to be happy, I knew my boy and he wouldn't want you to be on your own," she put her hand of his cheek, "you are a very special young man, and you deserve to be loved and have someone to love."

Aaron looked around the bar and saw everyone having a good time, he knew she was right but why did he feel like he would be betraying Jackson. "I'm afraid," he said.

"Of what love."

"Of hurting someone else, everyone who gets close to me always gets hurt, it's me, it's always me."

"Your wrong love, what about me. I haven't been hurt and I'm close to you. Things just happen and they are not always your fault." Aaron just looked at Hazel and smiled, he knew she was only trying to look out for him and he appreciated it, and he hoped she was right.

X

They were having a good time and Sam could see why Hazel thought so much of Aaron, having spent this time with him he could tell that he was a lovely young man.

"What's on the menu for tomorrow then?" he asked Hazel and Aaron.

"Aaron want's to go to the Imperial War Museum, he's getting a taste for history aren't you love."

Aaron nodded, "history was boring at school and I never really got into it, but I'm starting to appreciate what has happened in the past."

"It's a shame I'm working, I would have come with you," said Sam taking a drink.

"We could leave it for another day if you really want to go," said Hazel.

"No your alright, you two get off and enjoy yourselves."

Aaron smiled and took a drink while he looked around the room, he was about to turn back to say something to Hazel when he found himself looking at a guy who was sat a couple of tables away, the guy was looking at him and smiled. Aaron smiled back.

Tbc

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

They hadn't been back to the bar since that night, they had spent the evening's in watching tv and talking, Hazel loved to talk. Every now and again Aaron thought about the guy that had smiled at him, he tried to shake him from his mind but he couldn't. How can he be thinking about a guy he didn't even know.

Meanwhile, Hazel had noticed a slight change in Aaron, he had grown quiet over the last few days, she knew Sam hadn't noticed but she knew Aaron, and something wasn't right. She found him in the sunroom looking out over the garden, she walked up to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hi," he said.

"Hey," she said kissing him on the head then sitting down opposite him, "are you okay?" she asked, unable to keep the concern out of her voice.

"I'm fine, why?" he asked looking at her.

"You've been abit distant since we went to that bar," she took one of his hands, "are you mad at me for taking you?"

Aaron shook his head, "no, no Hazel, I'm not mad at you, don't think that ever. I enjoyed the other night, I really did."

"Then what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "I still miss Jackson, and being in that bar and seeing guys together, happy. I don't know, it just brought back some memories for me. Some good, some bad."

Hazel squeezed his hand. "I can understand that, but please if you feel like this again, talk to me. You can tell me anything, you know that don't you."

Aaron smiled. "I know." He was going to tell her about the guy he saw in the bar and that he kept thinking about him, but Sam came into the room so he didn't bother. Anyway, he probably wouldn't see him again.

"I'm off love," said Sam, "I'll see you later tonight." He leaned down and kissed Hazel.

"Okay, I've got an art class in the community centre, so I'm gonna be late myself." Sam could see that Hazel had hold of Aaron's hand and he knew they had been talking, he looked at Hazel but she gave him the look that said she would tell him later.

"See you later Aaron," he said as he left the room.

"Bye Sam."

Hazel turned her attention back to Aaron. "So, what are you going to do tonight?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Don't know, I'll probably just stay in. How about I meet you after your class and walk you home."

"That would be nice, thanks kiddo."

X

Hazel had made them both some tea and they sat watching the tv while eating. Hazel kept saying that he needed fattening up and if he stayed in London for a length of time he would probably put on a few stone, he made up his mind to go for a run in the morning to work off all the food Hazel was preparing for him.

She left for her class just before seven thirty and she told Aaron she should be finished by ten so she would see him then. He had watched the tv for a while but there was nothing on so he turned it off, he went over to the cd rack and looked for something to put on but nothing caught his eye. It was eight thirty and he was bored, he decided to go out for a drink, he had an hour and a half before he had to meet Hazel so he had plenty of time for a couple of pints.

He walked to the bar they had been to the other night, the closer he got to it the more nervous he became. He told himself to snap out of it and get in there, he wasn't eighteen anymore.

Walking into the bar he could see that it was very busy, he walked towards the bar looking around the room. The bar area was full and he had to wait a couple of minutes before he got to the front to be able to order his drink. He was just about to order one when someone walked up behind him.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Aaron turned around and found himself looking at the guy who had smiled at him the other night. He was in shock for a couple of seconds then nodded his head.

"What can I get you?" the barman asked.

"A pint of stella."

"I'll have the same," said the guy who was now stood beside him.

They didn't speak to each other as the barman pulled the pints and when he handed the glasses over and the guy paid they walked over to the nearest available table.

Sitting down Aaron felt the urge to run, he shouldn't be doing this.

"I'm Luke," said the guy sat opposite him, "Luke Rafferty."

Aaron took a drink. "Aaron Livesy."

"You definitely don't sound like you are from round here."

"I'm from Yorkshire, a village not too far from Leeds," Aaron felt oddly comfortable talking to this guy.

"I saw you in here the other night with your parents."

Aaron laughed. "I remember seeing you too, and they are not my parents. Hazel is my mother-in-law and Sam is her fella."

Luke looked taken aback. "Mother-in-law. Sorry I thought you were gay," he said feeling a little awkward now.

"I am," said Aaron taking another drink.

"Your married?" asked Luke who was getting ready to leave, he didn't mess with blokes in relationships.

Aaron looked down at the table. "I was, he….he died." Aaron started to get up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here."

Luke got up. "No, please stay," he said touching Aaron's arm. Aaron looked at him for a couple of seconds then sat back down.

"Okay, but please don't ask me about my husband."

Luke nodded. "Okay, but let my just say that I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," said Aaron as he picked up his glass.

X

It was just gone ten o'clock when Hazel had finished up at the community centre and Aaron hadn't shown up. She assumed that he had fallen asleep in front of the tv which she didn't mind, she always made her way home on her own every week so tonight wasn't going to be any different.

As she walked home she was thinking about Aaron, about how much he loved her son and even though they both knew that Jackson wanted his life to end he had asked her son to marry him and Jackson had at first said no, but Aaron had begged him saying that he wanted to be tied to him forever and he didn't want to be known just as his boyfriend. Jackson had finally agreed and they had had a small ceremony a month before Jackson died.

She was lost in her thoughts and she didn't hear the footsteps behind her till it was too late. The last thing she remembered was someone hitting her as she fell to the ground, then everything went black.

X

Aaron had to admit that he had been having a good time, he and Luke had talked then had a couple of games of pool. The night was going really well.

"So," said Luke, "how long are you down here for?"

"Another couple of weeks, then I have to get back for work."

"That's a shame," said Luke looking between Aaron's eyes and his lips.

Aaron was about to say something when his phone rang, he got it out of his pocket then he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to pick up Hazel, he looked at his watch and could see that it was ten thirty. Thinking it would be Hazel on the phone he was surprised to see that the caller i.d. said Sam.

"Hey Sam," he said answering the phone.

"_Aaron, something's happened, it's Hazel."_

Aaron almost dropped the phone and Luke could tell by the way Aaron's face had changed that the phone call wasn't good news.

"What's happened, is she alright"?

"_She's in hospital, there seeing to her now."_

Aaron was getting frustrated. "Why is she in hospital, what happened to her Sam."

"_She was walking home from the centre when someone attacked her."_

Oh god, thought Aaron, she was attacked and he wasn't there, he should have been there to walk her home and he was sat in a bar enjoying himself. "What hospital Sam?"

Sam told him and Aaron hung up the phone. "I have to go," he said as he got up.

"Aaron, what's happened?" he asked as he followed him out of the bar.

"Hazel's been attacked, I have to get to the hospital."

Luke was worried that he wouldn't see Aaron again so he kept on after him. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, your alright, I'll get a taxi," said Aaron as he looked up and down the street looking for a taxi.

Luke took a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote his mobile number on it, he handed it to Aaron. "My number, if you need anything just give me a call, I mean it Aaron, anything okay."

Aaron nodded and thanked him as he managed to pull over a taxi. He got in and told the driver the hospital he wanted to go to, he smiled at Luke as he shut the door. "I enjoyed tonight," he said.

"Me too," said Luke as the taxi pulled away. Watching the taxi go down the road he was hoping that it wasn't the last time that he would see Aaron Livesy.

Tbc

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron jumped out of the taxi and rushed into the hospital. He looked quickly round for the reception area, but he saw Sam first coming towards him. Aaron ran over to him.

"Where is she," he asked.

"Come on, I'll take you to her," said Sam as he turned and started to walk down the corridor. Aaron followed him. "Is she alright?" he asked as he caught up to Sam.

"She's got a broken wrist, concussion and she's pretty bruised. There going to keep her in overnight just to be sure."

Aaron felt awful, how was he going to face Hazel. He had let her down, like he let everyone down. As they went onto the ward Aaron stopped, Sam turned around. "Come on, she's been asking for you."

Aaron shook his head, "I can't, it's my fault she's been hurt."

Sam put his hand on Aaron's arm, "Hazel does not blame you. Now come on and stop feeling sorry for yourself and think of Hazel." Aaron looked at Sam and nodded, he followed him into Hazel's room.

Hazel was sat up in bed reading a magazine, she looked up when she heard the door open. Sam walked over to her and kissed her, "how you feeling love?" Hazel smiled, "not too bad, my eyes are abit blurred and I've got a hell of a headache," she looked over at Aaron who was stood with his back against the door. Tears were welling in his eyes.

"Aaron," she said as she tapped the bed beside her. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. "I'm so sorry," he said, his tears starting to fall, "I should have been there."

Hazel pulled Aaron into a hug with her good arm, "it's not your fault."

"What if you had.."

"I'm fine Aaron," she said rubbing his back, he was sobbing now.

"I can't lose you as well," he choked out.

Hazel pulled away from him. "Look at me Aaron," she waited till his eyes met hers, "I'm okay, so how about you go and get your old mother-in-law a cup of tea. Aaron smiled and kissed Hazel on the cheek as he got up off the bed wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Okay, I'll be right back. Do you want anything?" he asked Sam.

"No thanks, but make sure you get one for yourself." Aaron nodded and went to the door, but he gave Hazel one last look before he opened it and left.

"I really worry about that boy," said Hazel, "he really lets things get to him."

"He was scared for you, I could tell as soon as I saw him."

"Ever since Jackson, he's worried about losing someone else. He's the same with Paddy and Chas. I just know that at this moment in time Aaron wouldn't be able to handle it. When Jackson died he was the strong one, he was always there for me, no matter what anyone said he always stood by me. Jackson told me that Aaron was special, but I never knew how special until my boy was gone. Jackson would be proud of him."

X

Ten minutes later Aaron came back carrying two plastic cups. He gave one to Hazel then sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, you can come home tomorrow."

"Yes, unless they say I can't for some reason."

"Why would they say no," asked Aaron worriedly.

"Aaron," said Hazel as she put her hand on his, "I will be coming home tomorrow, I'm feeling better all the time." Aaron smiled.

Sam got up out of his chair. "I'd better get going love, if your okay with that. I've got some papers to grade, do you need anything before I go?"

Hazel shook her head. "No I don't think so." Sam leaned in and kissed her than he looked at Aaron, "are you coming son?"

"I'm gonna stay a little while longer," he said as he drank his tea.

"You don't have to," said Hazel.

"I want to."

Sam smiled at Hazel said goodbye and left.

"You didn't have to stay."

"Are you saying that I'm boring company," said Aaron smirking.

"Hey," said Hazel smiling, "one thing you are not is boring. So," she said changing the subject, "where were you tonight?"

Aaron looked down, he had been dreading that question.

"Did you fall asleep in front of the telly or did you just forget about me." Hazel could see that Aaron needed to get something off his chest and she was just giving him a gentle push.

"I…I was out."

"Really! Where?"

Aaron looked at her. "I was at the bar we went to the other night." Hazel sat quietly knowing that there was more.

"I met a guy, I had seen him the other night, and he was at the bar tonight and he bought me a drink."

Hazel could tell that Aaron was finding it hard to tell her all this, but he continued. "His name is Luke and we just sat and talked. I haven't felt that comfortable with a guy since…." Aaron went quiet.

"Since Jackson," Hazel finished for him. Aaron nodded.

"I'm sorry Hazel."

Hazel looked confused. "What for love?"

"I feel like I'm betraying Jackson and I let you down as well. I was enjoying myself and I forgot all about meeting you."

"Listen to me, you haven't let anyone down, and you shouldn't feel like you are betraying Jackson. He would be so happy for you and proud of you and I know that if my boy was still with us now you wouldn't be looking at another man."

Aaron smiled and lent forward and hugged Hazel. "I don't know what a bad tempered hothead like me has done to deserve such wonderful people around me."

"Because we can see what's under that thick skin of yours," said Hazel as she hugged him back.

X

Hazel was released the following afternoon and Sam and Aaron had walked to the hospital as it wasn't far from Sam & Hazel's home. They had intended on taking a taxi back , but Hazel wouldn't hear of it, she wanted to walk and get some fresh air.

"So," said Hazel after they had had the lunch that Sam had prepared, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Staying in," said Aaron drinking the last dregs of his coffee.

"Have you called Luke yet?" she asked waiting for Aaron's reaction. He looked at her and shook his head, "your not gonna let this drop until I ring him, are you?"

"Nope," she said as she got up to clear the table. Sam stopped her, and told her to go and sit in the lounge while he cleared up. Aaron watched Hazel walk into the room, he thought about following her for a moment then he took his phone out of his pocket and walked into the conservatory. He scrolled down to Luke's number and dialled.

Tbc

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

He scrolled down his phone to Luke's number and dialled.

"_Hello."_

"It's Aaron."

"_Hey mate, good to hear from ya, how are you?"_

"I'm good thanks…I..I was just wondering if you fancied going out for a drink?"

"_When?"_

"Tonight if your free."

"_Yeah, I'm free."_

Aaron smiled. "Great, I'll see you at Scott's Bar at eight."

"_Okay mate, see you then."_

Aaron ended the call and stared at his phone, he didn't really know what he was doing. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see anyone yet, his feelings for Jackson were still too powerful. He knew that it had been over a year but it didn't seem that long to him, he still felt that Jackson was with him, he even thought he could sense him sometimes with him, especially when he was in bed.

Walking into the living room he sat down next to Hazel on the sofa. She looked at him expectantly.

"I'm going out tonight."

Hazel smiled. "Good, now go and make yourself look more handsome than you already are." Aaron laughed, kissed Hazel on the cheek then went upstairs to have a shower.

X

He was ready, he looked at himself in the mirror and he could see the same doubt in his eyes that he did every time he went out. Taking one last look he went downstairs. Hazel and Sam were sat watching the television as he entered the room.

"I'm off."

Hazel turned round, "wait," she said as she got up of the sofa, "let me look at you." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Hey," she said, slapping his arm with her good hand. She looked him up and down. "I know I'm biased but I have to say that I have the best looking son-in-law in the world." Aaron just laughed.

"Hazel," Sam interrupted, "let the boy go, and stop embarrassing him," he laughed as well.

"Okay," she turned her attention back to Aaron, "have a good time," she hugged him.

"I won't be late."

"Have you got your key?" Aaron nodded.

"Okay, bye love."

"Bye," he said turned and leaving the room.

X

Luke was already at the bar when Aaron got there, he waved as he saw Aaron and waited for him to come to the table.

"Hi," he said.

Aaron smiled.

"I'll get you a drink," said Luke getting up.

"No, your alright, I'll get it. Do you want another?" he asked as he looked at Luke's nearly empty glass.

"Yeah, that would be great." Aaron walked towards the bar wondering what the hell he was doing, he was so nervous.

When he got back to the table he could tell that Luke was as nervous as he was. He was biting his nails, something Aaron himself did when he was nervous. He put the drinks down and sat at the table.

"How's Hazel?" Luke asked.

"She's good thanks, a broken wrist, but she doesn't let anything get her down," he said taking a drink.

Luke looked at Aaron. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she."

"Yeah, she does. I don't know where I'd be now without her."

Luke paused slightly before continuing. "Was your husband like her."

Aaron looked at Luke, not sure if he wanted to talk about Jackson, but why shouldn't he, he had been a big part of his life, he still was.

"Jackson was his mother's son, he got on with everyone, he could bring anyone out of a bad mood and make them smile. He always had a smile on his face."

"You must miss him."

"Everyday."

Luke wanted to know more, he didn't know why. "How did you meet."

Aaron looked at Luke and swallowed. "In a bar, I wasn't even out then. I was a scared 18 year old and Jackson was there for me. We had a couple of rocky patches," he didn't want to go into the court case, "but we got passed it and we were happy for a while, then.."

"Then what?"

Aaron didn't answer.

"Sorry," said Luke, "I shouldn't be pushing you."

"No, it's alright, I just need a minute." Luke waited while Aaron felt like continuing.

"A few days after Jackson told me he loved me he was in an accident. A train hit his van," tears where forming in Aaron's eyes, "it left him paralysed from the neck down."

Luke was shocked, he hadn't expected that. "Oh my god," he said covering his mouth. "How did you all cope."

"It was difficult, Jackson kept trying to push us all away, but we wouldn't let him. We stayed together and eventually got married. He died about a month later," Aaron took another drink, he could feel his hands shaking.

"How did he die?"

Aaron put his glass down and looked at Luke. "Complications," was all he said, he didn't know how Luke would react to the truth. "It was hard for a long time. It was hard for me I didn't think I would get through it, but I knew I had to be strong for Hazel. I had promised Jackson that I would take care of her."

"So, enough about me, what about you?"

Luke smiled. "Well I work in the offices of Chelsea Football Club which isn't too far from where I live. My mum died a few years ago but I'm pretty close to my dad who lives in Fulham. I have a sister who is at University at Cambridge and we are kind of two peas in a pod, when we get together, watch out," he laughed, "I could tell you some stories of stuff we have got up to."

"We used to go and watch Leeds sometimes, they were Jackson's team."

"How about I get tickets for the game next Saturday, we can go together." Luke was hoping that Aaron would say yes, he really wanted to get to know him better.

Aaron smiled. "That sound's really great, I've not been to a premiership match in a long time."

"It's a date." Immediately Luke regretted what he had said when he saw the look on Aaron's face. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay, I understand what you mean." Aaron finished off his drink and nodded at Luke, "do you want another?"

"I'll get them this time," he said as he got up, "same again?" he asked Aaron who nodded.

The rest of the evening went really well and when it was time to leave they left the bar together and stood outside. "Are you getting a taxi? asked Luke. Aaron shook his head. "No, I'll think I'll walk."

"Okay, I'll let you know about the game," he moved closer to Aaron hoping that he didn't back away, and he felt encouraged when he didn't. Aaron looked at him knowing what he was going to do but he didn't stop him. Luke leaned in and kissed Aaron lightly on the lips, it was nice and both men smiled at each other as they pulled away.

X

As he walked home Aaron's mind was racing as to what had happened, he had to admit that he had enjoyed the kiss and it didn't feel uncomfortable, but he still had this nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He would be going home in just over a week and he would probably never see Luke again, so why put himself through this. On the other hand why not enjoy the rest of his time down here, but he didn't want to ruin the time he had left with Hazel and Sam, he might not see them again for months and Hazel was the reason he had come down to London in the first place.

X

Hazel was still up when he got home and he knew that she would want to know what had happened and he wasn't wrong because she asked him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Well."

He smiled. "It was good," he said as he walked though into the kitchen. Hazel got up and followed him. "Is that all I'm gonna get?" she asked as she watched him get himself a glass of water.

He shook his head with a smile. "We talked, that's all," he said drinking the glass of water in one go.

"It's like trying to get blood out of stone."

"Okay, I know your not gonna let me go to bed until I tell you are you?"

"You know me too well," she laughed

"We talked about his life and his family and I told him about mine and he's gonna try and get me and him tickets for the Chelsea match next weekend, he works for the club."

"That'll be good, you'd enjoy that," she had to ask the next question, "did you tell him about Jackson?"

Aaron nodded. "If felt good to talk about him, I want to be able to talk about him to people other than my family, I think it helps."

"Jackson would be proud of you, your doing what he wanted you to do."

"I know, but I also know that what I felt for Jackson I will never feel for another bloke, he was my soul mate."

Hazel understood, "I know that kiddo," she said, "but you have so much love to give and I know there is someone else out there for you, it may not be Luke but at least you are getting the confidence to go out and meet knew people."

"I'm trying," he said as he kissed Hazel on the cheek, "I'm off to bed, see you in the morning."

"Night love," she said as she watched Aaron leave, happy that Aaron had seemed to have a good night.

tbc

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"Are you going out tonight?" asked Hazel as she sat at the kitchen table watching Aaron make them a drink.

Aaron shrugged. Hazel knew something wasn't right, Aaron had something on his mind. "What is it love?"

"Nothing," he said as he placed the drink in front of Hazel.

"Aaron," she said not willing to give up.

"Just leave it Hazel."

"I won't just leave it, there's something wrong I know there is. You can tell me," she said pushing him for an answer.

He swung round and glared at her. "Your not my mother, just leave me alone," he threw his freshly made mug of tea into the sink not caring that it smashed and walked out of the kitchen.

Hazel just sat there stunned, Aaron had never spoken to her like that before, tears started to fall. Not wanting to stay in the house she left her tea, put her coat on and left.

X

Aaron felt awful, he had shouted at Hazel something he hadn't done for a long long time. He knows how upset she must be, he was on his way back downstairs when he heard the door go, when he went into the kitchen he realised it must have been Hazel going out. He walked over to the sink and saw the smashed mug, he sighed and started to clear up the mess he had made. His phone started to ring, he took it out of his pocket hoping that it was Hazel, but it wasn't it was Luke. He looked at the display for a few seconds then cancelled the call, he knew he should speak to him, he'd been ringing him all day, but he didn't want to.

They'd had a good time at the football match yesterday and the night had ended with a kiss, not just a peck on the lips but a full on kiss. Aaron knew that Luke wanted it to go further but he had panicked and broke from the kiss before Luke got the wrong idea. Aaron knew in his heart that it wouldn't be going anywhere and he regretted it. It was Sunday and he was going home on Tuesday. His phone rang again so he just ignored it till it stopped ringing. Five minutes later Aaron had cleared up and he was about to sit on the sofa to wait for Hazel when his phone sprang to life again. He looked at it and saw Luke's name again, he knew he should speak to him, he had put it off too long.

"Hello."

"_It's me, I've been calling you all day."_

Aaron sat down. "I know."

"_You know," said Luke confused, "so why haven't you answered."_

"We need to talk," said Aaron.

"_Okay," Luke said, "when?"_

Aaron thought for a second. "Now is as good a time as any, you can come round here to Hazel's."

"_I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

Aaron finished the call and leaned his head back closing his eyes. He knew what he had to say to Luke, he like him but just as a friend, and that's all.

X

"Come in," said Aaron moving to one side to let Luke past him. Aaron led him into the living room and they both sat down.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

Aaron looked down. "I like you Luke, I really do, but the kiss last night was a mistake. I'm sorry."

Luke was disappointed, he was starting to really like Aaron.

"We can never be anything more than friends, and seen as I'm going home in a couple of days, I don't think it's a good idea that we see each other again."

"Aaron," said Luke trying to understand what was being said to him, "I really like you too, I thought this might go somewhere, I really did."

Aaron felt awful now. "I'm sorry Luke, but it won't," he felt like he had been leading Luke on and now to drop this on him. He was never very good at reading people's feelings, only Jackson's, he didn't think that Luke would become so attached so quickly.

"I had such a good time on Saturday, didn't you?" Luke asked.

"Yes I did, but we can't be more than friends. I live in Yorkshire and you live down here, I don't want to get involved. Please understand I can't do this." Aaron's eye's were pleading with Luke to understand.

Luke looked at him knowing that Aaron's mind wasn't' going to be changed. "I'd better go," he said getting up, Aaron stood up as well.

"I'm sorry," said Aaron again.

Luke shook his head. "Don't be, it's you I feel sorry for because no one is going to be good enough are they."

"What do you mean?" asked Aaron.

"No one will be able to live upto Jackson will they."

"Don't…"

Luke put his hand's up, "I don't mean it in a bad way Aaron, all I'm saying is that you haven't got Jackson out of your system yet and until you do nobody will be able to get in."

Aaron looked at Luke, realising that he was speaking the truth, for him it was still Jackson and for now it always would be. "Please go," said Aaron.

Luke smiled and turned but before he went through the door he turned. "It was nice getting to know you Aaron, I hope I see you again sometime."

Aaron stood in the same spot for a while after Luke and left and shut the door behind him, he felt awful and relieved at the same time. He knew it was the right thing to do for him and for Luke.

X

Hazel had gone round to one of her friends and vented all of her worries onto her, she had tried to phone Sam but he was teaching a class so his phone was turned off.

Her friend had tried to reassure her about Aaron and that he was probably having a bad day, but Hazel had never had Aaron shout at her like that.

She knew she had to go home and speak to him, to find out what was going on.

tbc

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"It's Aaron," said Hazel as she looked at the caller id on her phone. She sat looking at it as it rang.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" asked her friend Kay.

Hazel thought about it for a second. "No," she said sending the busy tone. "I don't want to speak to him over the phone. She started to type a text - _I'll be home soon, we'll talk then - _she hit send.

A&H

Aaron was disappointed when Hazel didn't answer her phone and was about to try again when his phone buzzed, he opened the text and read, he felt relief when he saw it was from Hazel. He sat down and waited for her to come home.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the front door open, he got up as Hazel walked in, they just stood looking at each other for a while then they smiled. "Do you want a drink?" asked Aaron.

Hazel shook her head. "No thanks love, I've had a few drinks at Kay's, just sit down," she said motioning to the sofa, "I want you to talk to me." Aaron smiled and sat down, Hazel took her coat off and joined him.

"I'm sorry I went off on one earlier, I didn't mean to shout at ya," he said.

"I know you didn't, but I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"It's Luke, he thought we might be going somewhere, and….and the other night we kissed," he looked down, "I know he wanted it to go further, and maybe deep down so did I, but I'm going home on Tuesday and I don't want to start feeling something for him."

"Do you think you could feel something for Luke?" she asked.

Aaron shrugged his shoulder, but he didn't say anything.

"There's something else, isn't there," said Hazel knowing her son-in-law.

"I know it's been some time since Jackson died, but I know I'm not ready for another relationship yet," he paused, "I still want Jackson," he said with tears filling his eyes, "I miss him so much, it hurt's here," he said touching his chest.

"I miss him too love, but you have to move on, he wanted you to move on," Hazel said taking Aaron's hand.

"I should have died with him."

"AARON," shouted Hazel, "I never want to hear you say anything like that again..do you hear me."

"I'm sorry," he said looking down, "do you know what I wish sometimes."

"What," Hazel said squeezing his hand.

"I wish that I had never met Jackson, then he would be okay, probably having a good life with someone else. All the heartache I caused him , all the pain."

Hazel had heard enough. "Now listen to me young man, my Jackson never blamed you for anything that happened to him, he loved you with his whole heart," she moved closer to Aaron," he told me before he died that the best day of his life was when he first saw you in Bar West, because he found the man that he would have spent the rest of his life with, and," she smiled, "I wouldn't have the best son-in-law in the world," she leaned in and hugged him and Aaron hugged her back his tears flowing freely now.

After a couple of minutes they slowly parted and Aaron wiped his eyes. "I'm really sorry about earlier, I don't like it when I lose it," he smiled, "Jackson could always talk me down, he knew me better than I knew myself," he closed his eyes, "I don't think I will ever love anyone as much as I loved Jackson."

"Maybe you won't, but it doesn't mean you won't love again…and you will, I know you will."

"Thanks Hazel, I know I've said it loads of times before, but I don't know what I would do without you," he hugged her again before he stood up, "well I've got on more full day down here, so what are we going to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Whatever you want," she said.

Aaron thought for a while, then remembered that he and Jackson had wanted to go to Wembley to see England play. "I want to do a tour of Wembley," he said.

Hazel looked surprised. "Really!"

"Yeah."

A&H

Tuesday was soon upon them and Aaron, Hazel and Sam were at King's Cross waiting for Aaron's train.

"You sure you've got everything?" Hazel asked Aaron, they were stood looking at the departure boards waiting for the platform number to come up for Aaron's train.

"Hazel, I've got everything, I didn't fetch that much with me."

"What about money, you need any."

Aaron turned to face Hazel. "I don't need any money Hazel, I'm okay."

Hazel smiled and took his hand. "I know, I just can't help but worry about you…it's the motherly instinct in me."

"I'll be fine Hazel." Just then the platform number came up on the screen. "That's me," he said.

"Take care kid," said Sam shaking Aaron's hand.

"You too and look after her for me won't ya?" Aaron said looking at Hazel who was already crying.

Sam smiled. "I will, you don't have to worry about her."

Aaron smiled, then turned and pulled Hazel into a hug taking care not to knock her injured arm. "Thanks for having me," he said.

"Anytime love, you know I love seeing you, and I'll be up in Emmerdale in no time," they released each other and Hazel kissed Aaron on the cheek. "Say hello to Paddy and your mum for me."

"I will," he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I love you kiddo," Hazel said choking on her tears as Sam put his arm around her for comfort.

"Love you too," Aaron smiled then turned and ran towards his platform, just before going out of sight he turned and waved.

Hazel and Sam waved back and watched him till he was out of sight. "Come on, let's get you home," Sam said as he kissed Hazel on the forehead. Hazel nodded then took one last look at where Aaron had disappeared, and smiled.

A&J

Two months later and Aaron was sat in the living room of Smithy Cottage watching c-beebies. He was babysitting Leo for Paddy and Rhona. He had to admit that he loved spending time with his kind of adoptive brother because Leo was such a happy baby, and he was never any trouble.

A knock came at the door and Chas entered. "Hiya love," she said as she sat down."

"Hi mum," he said smiling. Leo looked at Chas and then snuggled into Aaron.

"Still doesn't like me, does he?" said Chas looking hurt.

"Don't take it too much to heart mum, he's like this with most people except me, Paddy, Rhona and Marlon."

Chas shrugged. "It doesn't make me feel any better love, I really want him to like me with him being so close to you."

"He will mum, just give him time," he put Leo on the floor and gave him some toys to pay with, then he sat back on the sofa. "What you here for anyway?" he asked his mum.

"I want to know if you will do me a favour."

Aaron had a feeling he wouldn't like this. "What?"

"It's nothing bad love, I just want to know if you will take me to the station tomorrow."

Aaron looked surprised. "Where you going?"

"I've got a meeting with the brewery in Leeds and it's early morning. I can't get the bus because they start too late…so, will you take me."

"What time?"

"We'll have to leave here about six."

Aaron groaned, an early morning start, but his mum didn't ask him for much. "Okay."

"Thanks love," she said getting up, "I'll get going then, see you in the morning…bye Leo," she said with a smile, but Leo just looked at her then at Aaron, Chas shrugged then left. Aaron smiled at Leo then sat on the floor beside.

A&H

Hazel was just getting ready for work when she heard the phone ring, she knew Sam was downstairs and that he would answer it. A couple of seconds later she heard Sam calling her name.

"Who is it?" she asked as she walked down the stairs to where Sam was holding the phone.

"It's Paddy," said Sam handing the phone to Hazel.

Hazel smiled, Paddy sometimes phoned her to have a chat and let her know what's going on in the village, the stuff that Aaron didn't tell her, the mundane stuff, the everyday stuff that Aaron wasn't interest in.

"Hey Paddy, how are you?"

"_Not good Hazel."_

Hazel knew immediately that something was wrong. "What is it Paddy?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Paddy please, what's happened."

"_It's Aaron and Chas, there's been an accident."_

Hazel dropped the phone.

tbc

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

After the phone call from Paddy, Sam had phoned work to say that they both wouldn't be in for the next few days, while Hazel quickly packed clothes for the both of them. They were now on a train to Leeds, Hazel was sat like she was in a trance, her mind was going mad thinking about what was happening in Emmerdale. She had phoned Paddy twice but the last time there had been no answer which only made it worse. When she had first got hold of Paddy she had told him the time that they were getting into Leeds and Paddy said that someone would pick them up from the station and take them to Hotten General.

"How you doing?" asked Sam squeezing Hazel's hand.

Hazel turned her head and smiled. "I'm doing okay, I just can't stop thinking about Aaron and Chas, I've already lost Jackson, I don't think I could handle losing Aaron as well."

"They'll be alright, just wait and see," Sam said.

"I just need to know they're alright…I can't lose him Sam, he's so special to me."

"You won't lose him, he's a tough one that kid." Hazel smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder praying that he was right.

Xxx

Adam was waiting for them at Leeds train station, he'd come straight from the hospital where he'd been sat with Paddy, Rhona, Cain and the rest of the Dingles, waiting on news. He'd only agreed to pick Hazel up because sitting there was driving him crazy, he was so scared for his best friend, he needed something to do, so when Paddy had said about Hazel needing a lift he immediately volunteered. Paddy had given him the keys to his range rover and he had left them all sat in the family room waiting for news.

He looked up at the information boards, Hazel's train had just arrived so he walked towards the barriers. It was only a couple of minutes before he saw Hazel and Sam walking towards him.

"Hazel," he shouted as he watched her put her ticket through the barrier for it to open. She looked his way as she walked through.

"Hello Adam," she said as she walked upto him and gave him a hug, "how are they?"

Adam shook his head. "Still no word when I left…no news is good news, eh?"

Hazel squeezed his arm for reassurance. "Sam," she said looking at the man beside her, "this is Adam, Aaron's best friend in the whole world," Adam smiled, "Adam, this is Sam."

Both men shook hands. "Nice to meet you son."

"Same here, come on let's go."

Xxx

Adam led them into the hospital and to the room that everyone was still gathered in. "It's this one," he said as he opened the door. He knew immediately something was wrong. Lisa, Belle, Charity and Debbie were crying and Paddy was actually hugging Cain. "Oh god, what is it?" he asked.

Hazel and Sam followed him into the room and a feeling of dread swept over her.

Zak was the first to respond. "It's Ch..Chas, the doctor's just been in."

"Zak, tell us," said Adam.

"She's gone," Zak said putting his head in his hands.

"Oh god," said Hazel walking up to Lisa and hugging her. Aaron, what about Aaron. "Any news on Aaron?" she asked as they hugged.

"Not yet, but they said they'd let us know as soon as," said Paddy as he and Cain sat down. "I can't believe she's gone, she's been so full of life lately."

"Aaron's going to be devastated," Hazel said worrying for her son-in-law. Sam walked up to her. "I'll go and get some drinks," he said, "Adam, give us a hand, teas all round."

"Thanks love," Hazel said.

Xxx

It was another hour before they heard anything on Aaron, the doctor came in and they all stood up praying for good news. Hazel held Sam's hand tightly.

"Your all here for Aaron Livesy?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Yes," said Paddy stepping forward and shaking the doctor's hand.

"He's going to be fine, he had some internal bleeding, and he's had a nasty bang to the head, but other than that we can't find anything wrong with him."

Everyone in the room sighed with relief, Hazel had to sit down.

"We haven't told him about Miss Dingle yet," the doctor continued, "we thought it would be better coming from a family member."

They all agreed and Paddy asked the doctor if they could see him, the question was met with an affirmative, but only two at a time.

"Whose going to tell him?" asked Lisa after the doctor had left. Cain shook his head knowing he couldn't do it.

"I can't tell him," said Charity, "he doesn't like me that much, it should be you Cain," she said turning to him. "I can't..I won't," he said, he couldn't bear to see his nephew's reaction when he was told the news.

"I'll tell him," said Paddy, he knew he had to be the one to tell his surrogate son that his mum had died. He turned to leave.

"Paddy."

He turned and looked at Hazel. "I'll come with you." Paddy smiled. She turned and looked at Sam, who squeezed her hand. "I'll be alright love, you go." She smiled and followed Paddy out of the room.

Xxx

They stood outside the door to Aaron's room. "This is going to be so hard," said Hazel.

Paddy nodded. "I know, but we have to let him know that we will always be there for him, no matter what."

They entered Aaron's room and saw him laid in bed, he was hooked up to a drip. They walked over to either side of his bed and looked down at the boy they both loved. Paddy reached out and touched his shoulder. "Son."

Aaron stirred then slowly opened his eyes. "Hey son, how're ya feeling?"

Aaron opened his mouth but he found it difficult to speak because it was so dry. Hazel immediately poured him a glass of water. "Here," she said, Aaron turned his head and saw Hazel, he was surprised to see her there, "come on Aaron, just have a sip," she held the glass to his lips and he drank gratefully.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Hazel as she put the glass back on the bedside table.

"Paddy rang me about what had happened and I got the first train up," she said taking his hand.

Aaron looked between Hazel and Paddy. "Where's mum?"

tbc

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Aaron looked between Hazel and Paddy. "Where's mum?"

Hazel and Paddy looked at each other. "Where's my mum?" he asked again, in reality he was dreading the answer. He looked at Paddy expecting an answer.

Paddy sat down on the side of the bed. "I'm so sorry son, but your mum was hurt really badly and she didn't make it…I'm so sorry." Aaron looked at his would be father, then at Hazel. "No…no," he said shaking his head, "she can't be dead."

Hazel put her hand on Aaron's arm. "I'm sorry love, but it's true."

Aaron now had tears flowing down his cheeks, he couldn't believe it. "It's my fault," he said.

"No..no it's not," said Paddy.

"IT IS," yelled Aaron, "everything is my fault, anyone I love always end up dead," he said closing his eyes and putting his arm over them to block out the light.

Hazel sat down on the other side of Aaron's bed. "Now you listen to me young man, none of this is your fault, neither was Jackson," she reached out and touched his arm but he pulled it back.

"No," said Aaron, "get out."

Hazel looked at Paddy then back at Aaron. "Aaron.."

"I said GET OUT," Aaron removed his arm and looked at Hazel then Paddy, "you too, I don't want you here."

"You don't mean that," said Paddy, " we're your family, don't push us away when you need us the most."

Hazel knew she wasn't going anywhere. "You didn't want to leave me when I was in hospital, and I'm not going to leave you now. No matter what you say and how loud you say it, I know that you don't want us to leave…your mum would want us to be here for you, she wouldn't want you to be alone."

Aaron kept his arm over his face, what Hazel had said was true, he didn't want them to go, moving his arm he looked at Hazel. "I want my mum," he said.

Hazel held out her arms and Aaron gratefully let himself be pulled into a hug. "I know you do love, I know you do," she looked up at Paddy who put his hand on Aaron's back and rubbed gently.

A&H

A week later and Aaron was at home, well he was at Paddy's, he didn't want to stay at the pub. He felt safe at Paddy's and he knew that Paddy and Hazel would keep people away from him. The only people he felt like seeing since the accident, other than Paddy and Hazel, had been Adam and Cain. The first couple of nights, Adam had stayed with Aaron, sleeping on a camp bed in his room, Aaron was grateful for the love and support that his best friend was giving him during this hard time.

"What's happening?" asked Aaron as Adam walked in the bedroom.

"Paddy and Hazel are just making sure everything is going to run smoothly tomorrow," said Adam sitting next to Aaron on the bed. Tomorrow was his mum's funeral and Paddy and Hazel had taken all the responsibility off of Aaron because he wasn't really up to doing it himself.

Aaron looked down. "I don't think I can go."

Adam put his hand on his shoulder. "Yes you can, you will go because she's your mum, and …I will be there with you. We will all be there with you."

Aaron smiled through his tears. "Thanks."

A&H

"Aaron," said Hazel as she walked into the living room, "it's time." Aaron nodded, then got up off the sofa he had been sat on for the last hour. Paddy, Adam and Sam were stood in the kitchen waiting for him, he walked straight passed them and out of the house. The four of them followed Aaron as he walked towards the church.

Family and friends carried Chas' coffin into the church, Aaron was sat on the front row in between Paddy and Hazel, each of them holding one of his hands. Ashley did a lovely service and he said some really nice things about Chas, and Charity and Lisa also said some nice things as well. All the time Aaron just sat staring at the coffin, he hadn't heard anything that had been said. The funeral was bringing back memories of Jackson, why did everyone he loved always get hurt.

He felt Hazel squeeze his hand. "Come on love."

He looked at her and smiled and let himself be pulled up, they followed the coffin out of the church and into the churchyard where everyone gathered round to pay their final respects to Chas. Hazel gave Aaron a white rose she had been carrying and he threw it onto the coffin. "Bye mum," he said as he felt Hazel put her arm around him.

Everyone started to slowly disperse and make their way to Woolpack for the wake. Aaron, Hazel, Paddy and Adam stayed behind for a few minutes.

"You ready love," asked Hazel.

"Can you give me a minute," he asked as he looked at the three people closest to him.

"You okay?" asked Paddy, not wanting to leave Aaron on his own.

"I'll be fine Paddy, I just need a few minutes on my own."

"Okay, but if your not in the Woolpack in fifteen minutes, I'm coming looking for you," Paddy said with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine Paddy," he said as he turned his face back to his mums grave. Paddy, Hazel and Adam reluctantly left Aaron alone in the graveyard.

"I'm sorry mum, sorry for all the heartache I gave you. I never made it easy for you did I," tears flowed down his face, "if you see Jackson, tell him I love him."

With one last look at his mum's grave he walked away, but he didn't leave he stopped in front of another grave and crouched down. "Hey babe, I'm sorry I haven't been for a while but it doesn't mean I'm not thinking about you. I need you so much right now, I need someone to hold me and tell me that everything will be alright. Mum's dead Jackson, and it's all my fault, I was driving. I want more than anything to hear your voice, god I miss you so much," he looked at the inscription on the grave stone, loving husband and son, "the proudest day of my life was when I married you, I just wish you had felt that your life was worth living….with me." He kissed the grave stone then stood up. "I love you."

A&H

Three weeks later and Hazel was reluctantly back home, she didn't want to leave Aaron but they had to get back to work. Saying goodbye to Aaron was hard.

"_You know where I am if you need me," Hazel said pulling Aaron into a tight embrace._

"_I know," Aaron said returning the hug, "thanks for being here for me, it means a lot."_

"_You sure your going to be alright?"_

"_You know me Hazel, I'll have to be," he said releasing himself from Hazel's arms, "you'll come back soon though, won't you?"_

"_Course I will, wild horses couldn't keep me away, you're my boy," said Hazel kissing Aaron on the cheek, "I love you kiddo."_

"_I love you too."_

That had been three days ago and Hazel and Sam had gone back to work, Hazel was finding it hard though to be away from Aaron.

"He'll be alright," said Sam as they ate their breakfast.

"People think he's this tough guy, but underneath he's…well he's just Aaron," said Hazel drinking her last sip of tea, "come on lets get to work."

Hazel was just putting her coat on when her mobile rang, she saw it was Paddy, he was probably ringing to give her an update on Aaron. "Hello Paddy," she said.

"_Hazel, have you heard from Aaron?" asked Paddy with a concerned voice._

"Not since I got back, but I was going to ring him tonight."

"_He's gone Hazel."_

"What do you mean gone," she said looking at Sam.

"_I went to get him up for work and his room was empty, his drawers where open and some of his clothes have gone. He's left Hazel, god I'm so worried, what if he does something stupid."_

Hazel was panicking. "Have you tried his mobile?"

"_Course I have, but it's switched off. Where do you think he is?"_

"I don't know Paddy, but Aaron is a sensible kid, he won't do anything stupid, you said he hasn't taken everything, that's a good sign."

"_I'm hoping he just had to get away for a few days, and he'll be back soon. He's been very quiet since you left, even Adam's company didn't seem to bring him round."_

"I'll keep trying his mobile," said Hazel, "let me know as soon as you hear anything, won't you."

"_You know I will, and you do the same," Paddy said before he hung up._

"Hazel?"

"It's Aaron, he's left Paddy's and not told anyone where he's going, he's taken some clothes with him," said Hazel, "I'm scared Sam, what if something happens to him, I can't lose him too." Sam pulled Hazel into a hug. "He'll be alright love."

"I hope so," she said, "I really hope so."

tbc

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

He'd been staying at the bed & breakfast in Scarborough for over a week now, the reason he'd picked Scarborough was because it was where he and Jackson had gone for a few days on their own after they had been married. They had been so happy to be together on their own, without having Hazel or Paddy fussing after them, they were married men and they loved each other.

Aaron looked around the room, the same one that he and Jackson had been in for those few days, he looked at the photo of the both of them on their wedding day which he had placed on his bedside table. "I've spent this last week thinking about everything and I came here because this place was the last place that we were truly happy. You know that I will always love you…but I feel now that I have to move on. I promised you that I would and I never broke a promise to you. I know I would have spent the rest of my life with you….I love you Jay." He smiled at the photo, then stood up and started to pack his stuff into his holdall.

A&H

This was the third night in a row she had visited the bar hoping to see him. The other two nights, Sam had been with her, but tonight he had a late lecture so Hazel was on her own. She looked around as she walked up to the bar and was disappointed not to see him. Still, while she was here she might as well have a drink.

"Large gin & tonic please," she asked the bar man. After she had been served she found an empty seat and sat down, pulling out her mobile she tried Aaron's number again and put it back in her pocket when his phone was still switched off. She wiped a tear that was threatening to fall when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hazel?"

"Luke."

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down opposite her.

She smiled. "I've been hoping to bump into you, can you tell me if you've heard from Aaron since he went home?"

Luke was surprised by the question. "No, Aaron made himself clear that he wasn't ready for anything…why?"

"He's been missing for nearly a week, I'm so worried about him."

Luke was shocked, Aaron hadn't seemed the type to go away and make the people closest to him worry for his wellbeing. "If he does get in touch with me I'll let you know straight away, let me have your number," Hazel pulled out her mobile and Matt told her his number and she loaded it into her phone. "Thanks Luke, I'd better get going."

"You sure, I'm on my own tonight, I could do with the company."

Hazel thought about for a few seconds, then nodded. "Okay, that would be nice, I'd only be sat on my own at home worrying."

"Aaron will be alright."

"I hope so, god I hope so."

A&H

"_Still nothing," said Paddy, "I contacted the police, but he's a grown man and he's not been gone long enough."_

"That's ridiculous, do they know what he's been through," said Hazel sat her kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hand, "I'm coming up Paddy, I can't stay down here any longer when he's missing."

"_When?"_

"After I teach my class tomorrow," just then there was a knock at the door, "Paddy, I've got to go, someone's at the door." She heard the knock again.

"_Okay Hazel, I'll be in touch."_

"Bye Paddy," Hazel put the phone down and walked through the kitchen and living room to the front door. There was another knock. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," she opened the door and she stopped, shocked but happy at the sight before her, "Aaron," she said grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, "god, we've been so worried about you, why didn't you let us know where you were?"

"I'm sorry Hazel," said Aaron trying to breath because Hazel was crushing him, "I just needed some time to myself." Hazel, who was crying, released him and looked at him. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Course…course you can, sorry love," she said taking his hand and guiding him into the house. Aaron put his bag down on the floor and sat on the sofa next to a still crying Hazel. "You had me and Paddy worried out of our minds, we'd thought we'd lost you too."

"Is he mad?" asked Aaron as Hazel took his hand.

"Worried out of his mind, both of us have been, you should have rang one of us to let us know you were okay," she said pulling him into a hug again, "I've already lost one son, I don't want to lose another."

Aaron returned the hug. "I'm sorry."

"Your alright that's the main thing, now we'd better let Paddy know," she said getting up to get her phone, "do you want to ring him," she asked.

Aaron thought about it then shook his head. "Can you speak to him please, I don't think I could take the disappointment in his voice."

"Aaron, he'll just be so relieved that your safe," Hazel said getting up and going into the kitchen to get the phone. Aaron let his head rest back and he closed his eyes, god he was so tired.

A&H

Hazel didn't have to wait long for Paddy to answer. "Paddy, it's me, Aaron's just turned up."

"_Is he alright," asked Paddy with relief._

"He's cold and it looks like he's been dragged through a hedge backwards, but I'll get him sorted here," said Hazel walking back into the room and seeing Aaron with his eyes closed.

"_Can I speak to him?" asked Paddy, anxious to speak to his 'son'._

"Aaron love," said Hazel, but there was no response, "Aaron," she said again before she realised that he was asleep, "he's asleep Paddy, poor lad must be exhausted," she said as she ran her hand lightly through his hair.

"_Okay," said Paddy disappointed not to able to speak to him, "I'll ring later."_

"Wait while morning Paddy, I'm going to let him sleep then get some food inside of him before getting him to bed."

"_Okay Hazel, I'll ring tomorrow. I'm just so relieved, so will everyone else when I let them know. Take care of our boy."_

"I will Paddy, speak to you tomorrow," Hazel looked down at Aaron, she knew she had someone else to ring before she went into the kitchen to start getting something ready for Aaron to eat. She dialled.

"Luke, it's Hazel."

A&J

Have you checked on him yet?" asked Sam as he watched Hazel peg out Aaron's now clean clothes on the line.

"An hour ago, but he was still dead to the world and I didn't have the heart to wake him," she said then she stopped what she was doing.

"What?" asked Sam, sensing that something was on Hazel's mind.

She turned to him and smiled. "You don't mind if Aaron stays here for a while, if he wants to that is," she said.

"Course I don't love," Sam said walking to Hazel and kissing her, "he can stay as long as he wants."

Hazel pulled him into a hug. "Your one in a million you are," she said just as she saw Aaron walk into the kitchen. "He's up."

Hazel and Sam walked into the kitchen. "Morning love," Hazel said.

Aaron turned round and smiled. "Nearly afternoon," said Aaron, "sorry I slept so long."

"That's okay, you must have needed the sleep," Sam said, "well I've got afternoon classes so I'd better get off," he picked up his mobile off the table and kissed Hazel, "I'll see you both later."

"Bye love."

"See ya," said Aaron, "oh Sam, sorry about just turning up here."

"Don't worry about it, we love having you here," Sam said as he walked out of the door.

Aaron sat down at the table with a glass of orange juice when he heard a noise and looked towards the living room door, he nearly dropped the glass.

"Sam said to come right through."

"Paddy!"

tbc

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"Paddy!"

Paddy looked at the lad he thought of as his son. "Are you alright?"

Aaron smiled, he was afraid that Paddy would have a go at him. "I'm good, yeah," he said standing up, "I'm sorry Paddy, I never meant to worry you, or Hazel."

"Well you did…but I'm just glad that your alright. The things that have been going through my head, well they weren't nice. I thought I'd be burying you too."

Aaron hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Paddy walked up to stand in front of Aaron. "I know you are son," Aaron looked up at him then found himself being pulled into a bone crushing hug, "just don't do anything like that again. Me and Hazel will always be here for you." Paddy looked at Hazel as he hugged Aaron, she smiled. "I'll make some lunch," she said, "you two go into the room and talk, you need some time alone."

"Thanks Hazel," said Paddy as he and Aaron walked into the room.

"Where did you go?" asked Paddy as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Scarborough," Aaron said as he sat opposite him, "it's the last place that me and Jackson were really happy."

Paddy nodded understanding. "You could have let us know, even a text just to say that you were alright. I've never been so scared in my whole life."

"I know, I should have let you know but I wasn't thinking straight, I just needed to get away and think about things," said Aaron looking down at his hands.

"Did it help?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah it did. I've got to stop blaming myself for everything that happens. Jackson's death wasn't my fault and neither was mum's, I've come to realise that."

"About time," said a voice from behind them. They both looked to see Hazel stood at the door.

"Jackson will always be the love of my life, but he wanted me to move on and that's what I'm going to do," said Aaron as he was suddenly felt two arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and Hazel kiss him on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you," she said.

"So am I," said Paddy.

A&H

"How long are you staying?" asked Aaron as they ate lunch.

"Not sure," said Paddy, "thought I might see some of the sights while I'm down here."

"You can stay as long as you want," Hazel said, "Aaron will show you were the spare bedroom is won't you love." Aaron nodded as he had a mouthful of food. "and he'll be able to show you around all his favourite London spots while I'm at work. It will be good for you to spend some time together."

"Looking forward to it," said Paddy.

"Me too," Aaron said as he swallowed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate before Hazel spoke again. "Aaron, I have to tell you that I contacted Luke when you were missing."

Aaron looked at her shocked. "You didn't."

"I'm sorry but I didn't know what else to do. I was desperate to find you and I thought that maybe you'd contacted Luke so I went to the bar to see him," she said hoping that Aaron wouldn't hate her for it.

"What did he say?" Aaron asked looking down and playing with his food.

"He told me that he hadn't heard from you, but I stayed and off loaded everything onto him. He's a really good listener that boy," Aaron smiled, " and I rang him last night to let him know that you were safe, he sounded so happy."

"Hazel please don't push anything," said Aaron, "I know I said I'm ready to move on but I don't want to rush into anything, besides he's probably seeing someone else by now."

"No he isn't," said Hazel, "he told me he hadn't seen anyone since you." Aaron was shocked at that. "Really!"

"Really."

Aaron looked away from Hazel and smiled.

A&H

"This place is fascinating," said Aaron to Paddy as they walked into the Imperial War Museum, "I can't get enough of it."

Paddy smiled, Aaron had taken him all over London in the past week, but he could see how much Aaron loved this place, he'd been raving about it all the way on the tube. "I've never seen you at all interested in history before…what's changed?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't really know, Jackson used to like going to museum's but I just used to follow him round not really taking any notice, then when I came down to visit Hazel and she dragged me to all these places….well, I started to see things through different eyes."

"I'm glad. Now, where shall we start?" he asked.

"The first world war exhibition, it's horrific but moving at the same time, come on," Aaron said grabbing Paddy's arm.

They spent the rest of the day in the museum going through all the exhibitions, Paddy really enjoying the time he was spending with Aaron because he had a feeling that they wouldn't be seeing much of each other in the future. As they had a coffee in the café, Paddy brought up the subject. "Your not coming home, are ya?"

Aaron just looked at Paddy with his piercing blue eyes. "No…I'm sorry Paddy, I can't go back to Emmerdale."

Paddy was heartbroken, he loved having Aaron in his life and he was going to miss him like mad. "I understand Aaron, I really do, but I want you to know that you will always have a home with me, no matter what."

"Thanks Paddy, I really appreciate everything you've done for me over the years, you were always the one that believed in me, loved me. I don't want to disappoint you." Aaron's eyes were welling up.

"Hey," said Paddy reaching out and putting his hand over Aaron's, "you could never disappoint me, you've been through so much in your life, too much for a lad your age but you've come through it," Paddy paused, "Jackson would be so proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he once told me that he never knew what love was until he met you."

"If we hadn't met he'd still be alive," said Aaron.

"You can't think like that, you and him were destined to meet…Aaron and Jackson were meant to be," Paddy said as he squeezed Aaron's hand.

"Thanks Paddy," said Aaron as he smiled at the man he considered to be his dad. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a hard day because Paddy was going back to Emmerdale, but he now knew his future was in London and for the first time in a while he was looking forward to it.

tbc

Please review


	13. Chapter 13

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_Sorry I don't seem to be putting as much effort into this story, but I thought I'd get another chapter in just for Mark, who requested and update. More soon._

The three of them looked up at the information board. "Platform four," said Paddy picking up his bag. Hazel and Aaron followed him. They walked along the platform and Paddy checked his ticket…coach F, he came to a stop outside the carriage door. "This is mine," he said putting his bag down and turning to Aaron and Hazel.

"It's been lovely to see you Paddy," Hazel said moving towards Paddy and hugging him, Paddy hugged her back.

"Take care of yourself," Paddy said, "and take good care of my boy here."

"You know I will," she said as they released each other, "and you know you're welcome here anytime."

Paddy smiled. "Same goes for you, everyone would love to see you back in Emmerdale." Hazel smiled then turned to look at Aaron then back at Paddy, she knew they wanted to say there goodbyes and she made her excuses. "I'll wait for you at the tube entrance," she said to Aaron who nodded, then with one last smile at Paddy she turned and walked down the platform.

Paddy looked at Aaron knowing that this was going to be one of the hardest goodbye's. "We'll talk all the time, telephone, that skype thingy your always going on about," he said putting his hands on Aaron's arms.

"I know," Aaron said, "it won't be the same though."

"You are going to have a great life Aaron Livesy, you are so special and after everything you've been through you deserve to be loved," Paddy put his hand on Aaron's cheek, "I love you so much."

Tears where rolling down Aaron's face. "I love you too dad."

Paddy pulled him into a hug and they both cried into each other's arms. "You've changed so much, I hardly recognise you from the foul mouthed lad that first came storming into the village," he let go of Aaron and cupped his face, "I'm so honoured that I got to see you grow into the amazing young man you are now." Paddy looked down the station when he heard the conductors whistle, it was time to go, he picked up his bag and stepped onto the train and turned round to look at Aaron. "I'll miss you."

"Me too," said Aaron wiping his eyes, "can you do me one thing Paddy."

"Anything."

"Can you look after Jackson's grave for me."

Paddy smiled. "Fresh flowers every week….I promise."

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome son," Paddy turned and walked into the carriage and after putting his bag in the luggage area he took a seat by the window. Aaron stood watching as the train started to move slowly out of the station, he never took his eyes off Paddy until he was out of sight. He waited until he couldn't see the train anymore then turned and walked down the platform, the sense of loss he felt at Paddy's leaving was overwhelming, but he knew that staying in London was the right thing for him right at this moment in time, he needed a new start and this is where he needed to begin a new chapter in his life.

A&H

Three weeks later and Aaron had enrolled in a night course at a nearby college, he was learning British History, more importantly for him, he was learning about all the conflicts that Britain had been involved in. He had also been to the Imperial War Museum and was volunteering two days a week to get work experience and to help with his course work. Hazel had offered to help him out with money but he didn't want that so to subsidise himself he had managed to find a part time job at a garage not too far from Hazel's.

Aaron, Hazel and Sam had fallen into a proper routine, whoever was in first started dinner, saying that, if Aaron did it, it usually compromised of something fried so Hazel always tried to get something ready before hand.

"Are you out tonight?" Hazel asked as the three of them sat and ate.

Aaron shook his head. "I've got a paper to write on the Crimean War."

"I never thought I'd see the day that you actually enjoyed school," Hazel said proudly.

"It's college and I have to admit…neither did I, but how can you not be interested," Aaron said as he ate another mouthful of food, tonight's Cottage Pie was particularly nice.

"You still can go out though, the only time you go out at night is when you go to classes, you need to start enjoying yourself."

"Leave the lad alone, he'll go out when he's ready," Sam said placing his hand on Hazel's.

"He needs to meet people."

"He will."

"How, if he's sat in here with us every night."

"He can decide on his own."

"I only want him to be happy."

"I'm right here you know," said Aaron listening to them talking about him as if he wasn't in the room.

"Sorry," said Sam.

"Me too," Hazel said, "but…"

"Hazel!" said Sam sharply.

Hazel turned and looked at her partner then back at Aaron. "Okay…okay, I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."

Aaron smiled. "Thank you."

A&H

"_How is he?"_

"He's doing good," said Hazel.

"_I'm glad."_

There was a pause. "Why don't you give him a ring?" she asked.

"_Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea."_

"Listen to me Luke, I know Aaron and he won't make the first move. He likes you, when I mentioned your name the other week, I could see it in his face," there was silence on the other end of the phone, "please Luke, I know you like him too."

"_Okay, I'll think about it" said Luke, "Hazel I've got to go."_

"Alright love, and Luke, it's been nice talking to you."

"_You too Hazel, bye."_

Hazel hung up just as Aaron walked in the door. "Hiya love, good day."

"Not bad," Aaron said as he sat on the bottom stair and started to take his boots off.

"Chicken tonight, if that's okay," Hazel said looking closely at Aaron.

"Fine," Aaron said not looking up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hazel asked.

Aaron sighed and got up. "Nothing, just ignore me…it's just been one of them days," he smiled at Hazel, "I'm going to get a shower."

"Don't forget to bring you work overalls back down with you so I can put them in the washer," Hazel said as she watched him run up the stairs and disappear into his room, before she walked back into the kitchen to continue with dinner.

A&H

Later that night Hazel and Sam were getting ready to go out. "He's been quiet tonight…don't you think he's been quiet?"

"I suppose, but he seems alright, probably just had a bad day at work, it's not the best garage to work at," Sam said pulling on a jumper, "if there was something bothering him he'd tell you."

"What makes you think that," Hazel said as she finished sending a text and put her phone in her bag.

"You're the only one beside Paddy who he open's up to and like you said, he doesn't keep things bottled inside anymore."

"Your right, it's probably nothing."

"Course I'm right, now let's get going, we're supposed to be meeting the other's at eight," Sam said taking Hazel's hand and pulling her up from the bed. She smiled and kissed him. "What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope you don't have to find out," said Sam with a laugh. They both headed downstairs just as Aaron was walking in from the kitchen.

"Pots are done," he said as he crouched down and started looking through the shelves of DVD's.

"You sure you'll be alright?" asked Hazel.

"Hazel stop fussing over the poor lad, were only going to the club for a few hours," Sam said putting on his jacket.

"I'll be fine, I'm just gonna put a film on and chill," Aaron said sitting down on the sofa.

"Okay," Hazel said as she picked up her bag, "see you later love," she leaned in and kissed Aaron on the cheek.

"Bye."

"There's a couple of beers in the fridge."

"Thanks Sam."

Aaron watched as they left then he opened the DVD box he had in his hand and put it in the player, then sat back down and settled down to watch the film. He was about halfway through the film when there was a knock at the door, he muted the television and go up and got the front door key out of his pocket. "If your selling anything I don't want it," he said as he opened the door.

"I've not got anything on me worth buying."

"Luke!"

tbc

Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"How are you?" asked Luke still stood at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Luke was taken back by Aaron's tone. "I..I thought it would be nice to catch up," Aaron just stared at him, "are you going to invite me in?"

Aaron seemed to think about it, then moved to one side to give Luke access to the house.

Luke walked into the living room followed by Aaron. "I've been meaning to come and see you since Hazel said you were back."

"Really!" Aaron said as he walked by Luke and sat down. Luke kept standing looking around the room, his eyes fell on the mantelpiece and the array of photographs that adorned it. "Hazel was really worried about you."

"I know," Aaron said following Luke's gaze.

"So was I," Luke walked up to the photographs, "is this him," he asked picking up a photograph of Aaron and Jackson.

Aaron stood up. "Yes."

"He's got nice eyes," Luke said turning and smiling at Aaron.

"Yes he has," said Aaron taking the photo off of Luke and putting it back on the mantelpiece, they stood looking at each other each wondering what to say next, Aaron just said the first thing that came into his head, "do you want a beer?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Aaron nodded and went into the kitchen, Luke walked over to the sofa and sat down trying to figure out why he had come. You could cut the tension with a knife, he could tell that Aaron was feeling awkward with him being there, but he was determined to stay, he liked Aaron and he wanted to get to know him better. He looked up as Aaron came back in with a beer in each hand, he handed one to Luke then sat down.

"I'm sorry about your mum…Hazel told me," Luke said.

Aaron took a drink. "Thanks."

Luke sat up. "Look if you don't want me here, I'll go."

Aaron looked at him. "No," Aaron said quickly, "I don't want you to go."

Luke was relieved, he didn't want to go, now that he was here with Aaron he wanted to stay and talk, to get to know Aaron all over again. "So…how have you been really, no bullshitting me."

Aaron sighed. "I've been in some real dark places over the last few months, places I thought I'd never go again after I lost Jackson….but…I've got through it and I can see that I have a future," he swallowed, "I loved Jackson with all my heart and I always will," Luke lowered his head, "but," Aaron said as he reached out and touched Luke's hand and waited for Luke to look at him, "I promised him before he died that I would move on and I never broke a promise to him…never."

Luke looked into the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. "I know there's some thing your not telling me, but that's alright, I know you'll have a good reason and I would never push you, but when your ready I'll be here to listen."

"Thanks," Aaron said not knowing if he will ever be ready to tell Luke what really happened with Jackson.

The sat in silence for a few minutes while they drank their beer before Luke turned to Aaron. "I'm glad you came back, I've missed you."

"Really?" Aaron said surprised.

"Yeah, I have….and now you are here, and it seems like your going to be here for a while," Aaron nodded, "well, I hope we can get to know each other better this time."

Aaron smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Luke smiled back, he so wanted to kiss Aaron right now but he knew it was too soon and he didn't want to scare Aaron off, he really liked him. "So, what are you watching," he asked nodding at the frozen picture on the television.

"Casino Royale."

"Ooohhh, Daniel Craig, now that man I wouldn't say no to," he said with a smirk.

Aaron laughed. "Me neither."

A&H

Sam and Hazel were sat in a bar having a drink, Hazel had insisted that they pop in on their way home. "Hazel I'm tired, can't we just go home."

Hazel looked at her watch. "Give it a little more time."

Sam looked at her quizzically. "Give what a little more time," Hazel didn't say anything, "Hazel….Hazel, what have you done?"

"Nothing," she smiled back at the man she loved, "why do you think I've done something."

Sam laughed. "Because I love you and I know you," he remembered something as they were leaving the house earlier, "who did you text as we left the house….Hazel."

Hazel looked sheepish. "Luke."

"You didn't," Sam said.

"I couldn't not, I knew Aaron would never ring him and I know he likes Luke."

"Hazel, you've got to let that boy sort things out for himself," Sam said taking her hand and squeezing it, "I know you want him to find someone and be happy, but you have to let him do it in his own time, don't push him."

"Jackson once said to me that the only way to get Aaron to do something was to show him the way…well, that's what I'm doing. Luke is right for him, I can feel it," Hazel said smiling.

Sam smiled back at her. "So…what time can we go home then?"

"Let's just finish our drinks then we'll take a steady walk."

A&H

"He has to be the best bond ever," said Aaron as he started on his third beer.

"Definitely, I just love the scene where the waitress asks him if he wants his martini shaken or stirred and he just looks at her and says 'do I look like I give a damn', it's classic. Plus, he's so good on the eye."

Twenty minutes later and the film credits were rolling down the screen. "I enjoyed that," Luke said, "and I enjoyed the company," he said smiling at Aaron.

"Me too….do you want a coffee?" Aaron asked not wanting Luke to go just yet, but before Luke could answer they both heard the front door open and the voices of Hazel and Sam.

"Let's save the coffee for another time yeah," said Luke.

Okay," said a disappointed Aaron.

Hazel and Sam walked into the living room. "Hiya love," she said to Aaron, then she looked at Luke, "Luke, what a surprise to see you here."

Aaron rolled his eyes and looked at Sam who just smiled knowingly.

"Hi Hazel…Sam, nice to see you again, anyway," Luke said turning back to Aaron, "I'd better get off."

"Oh don't go on our account," Hazel said feeling that coming home had ruined Aaron and Luke's evening.

"Don't worry about it Hazel, I've got work in the morning anyway," a smiling Luke said as he looked at Aaron, "walk me out mate."

Aaron nodded and got up following Luke to the front door, closing the living room door behind him to stop prying mother-in-law eyes.

Luke opened the door then turned to face Aaron. "I've got to go and see my dad tomorrow night, but how about we meet at Scott's Bar on Friday..say seven thirty."

"I'll be there," Aaron said smiling, he so wanted Luke to kiss him because he was too scared to make the first move.

Luke looked into Aaron's eyes and he knew he couldn't resist moving in for a kiss, he leaned forward watching Aaron's reaction all the time, he felt encouraged when Aaron didn't back away and he started to lean forward as well. When there lips met Aaron felt a shock wave through his body, he wrapped his arms round Luke's waist and felt Luke do the same with him as the kiss deepened. The kiss felt right to both of them and Aaron was disappointed when Luke lips broke contact with his and he smiled at Aaron. "See you soon," then gave Aaron another quick kiss before turning around.

Aaron smiled as he watched Luke walk down the path, he slowly put his fingers to his lips and touched them lightly where moments earlier Luke's lips had been, he smiled to himself and with one last look at the retreating figure he closed the door.

tbc

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Hazel smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen. "What?" he asked as he got to the fridge and took out a carton of milk.

"It was a surprise to see Luke here," Hazel said.

Aaron stopped pouring the milk into a glass and turned round to face Hazel. "As if you didn't know," he said smiling.

Hazel tried to look shocked. "Me…why would I know?"

"Oh, come on Hazel," said Sam, "the lads not stupid, just come clean."

Hazel turned to look at Sam then back at Aaron. "Okay…okay, I own up, it was me. I only…"

Aaron interrupted her. "I know why you did it Hazel," Aaron said putting the milk back and taking a drink from the glass.

"Are you angry with me?" Hazel asked worried that Aaron would feel that she had overstepped the mark this time.

"No, of course I'm not angry with you…but please from now on let me sort out my own life. I don't need to be pushed."

"Jack…." Hazel stopped.

Aaron looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Hazel said.

"Hazel, what were you going to say?"

Hazel looked down. "It's just that Jackson once said that you needed a gentle nudge sometimes to get you to do something you were unsure about."

"Did he!" Aaron said, "well, he knew me better than anyone so I guess he must have been right," Aaron smiled then walked over and hugged Hazel, "thank you," he said.

"Your welcome kiddo, I just want you to be happy," Hazel said returning the hug.

"I'm getting there," he said as he kissed Hazel on the cheek and released her, "I'm off to bed now….night," he said to Sam and Hazel.

"Night," said Hazel.

"Night son," said Sam.

Before he went through the door Aaron stopped and turned round. "By the way, I had a really good time tonight," he smiled and went off upstairs.

Hazel watched him go then did a silent squeal and hugged Sam.

A&H

_**Four weeks later…beginning of July**_

"Can I sit?" asked Mary as Aaron was sat having some lunch on a bench outside the Imperial War Museum. Aaron looked up at her and smiled. "Course you can," he said scooting over and making room.

"So what have they had you doing today?" she asked.

"I've been helping to clean out one of the exhibitions," Aaron said taking a bite of one of the sandwiches that Hazel had made for him that morning.

"That's good," she said as she took a form out of a file she was holding and handed it to Aaron.

"What is it?"

"We've got an opening coming up, it's five days a week which includes every other weekend."

"Really," Aaron said sitting up straighter.

"That's an application form, I want you to apply," Mary said.

"I've got no chance."

"You have as much chance as anyone else, you will have to go through the interview process like all the other applicants, but even if you don't get it, it will give you some experience of what to expect at interviews here," Mary got up, "now take that home with you and fill it in," she turned and headed back into the building.

"Thanks Mary," Aaron shouted after her and she acknowledged him with a hand wave. Aaron liked Mary, she was one of the senior guides and she had taken him under her wing since the first day he had volunteered and he really appreciated everything she had done for him. He looked at the application form in his hand, to actually get a proper job here, that was way beyond his ability, just thinking of sitting in front of people and having a formal interview sent shivers down his spine.

A&H

"Hiya love," Hazel said as Aaron walked into the kitchen, "good day?"

"Yeah it has," Aaron said.

Hazel smiled. "Cuppa?"

Aaron shook his head. "No thanks, I'm gonna get a shower and get ready, I'm meeting Luke tonight."

"Okay," said Hazel sounding disappointed, she hadn't really seen much of Aaron in the last couple of weeks as he had been out with Luke almost every night.

Aaron noticed the tone of her voice and smiled. "Okay…a cup of tea would be nice."

Hazel smiled as Aaron sat down at the table. "So how's things with Luke?" she asked.

"Good," Aaron said smiling when he thought about his boyfriend, "he's…" Aaron stopped.

"What?" Hazel asked turning round.

"I like being with him, I've not felt this happy in a long time," Aaron noticed the smile slightly fade on Hazel's face, "I'm sorry," he said.

"No need," Hazel said with tears starting to form, "I'm glad your happy and I know Jackson would be, he's probably smiling down at you right now."

"I will never love anyone the way I loved Jackson you know that, but Luke makes me feel like I could l..love again."

"I know," Hazel said, "I just miss him so much."

"Me too….me too," Aaron said, "now, how's about this cuppa."

Hazel smiled and switched the kettle on. "Oh I forgot, there's a letter from Paddy on the table," she said pointing at an envelope to the right of Aaron before she got two mugs out of the cupboard and placed them on the counter top.

Aaron picked up the thick envelope from the table and opened it, he pulled a letter and several photographs from inside. He read some of the letter and looked at the photo's. "He's looking forward to our visit next month and he's put some photo's in of Leo."

"Oh, let's have a look," Hazel said walking towards him with her hand held out, Aaron gave her the photographs as he read the rest of her letter. "Isn't he gorgeous," she said cooing over them.

"Yeah, he is," Aaron said proudly about his godson, "Paddy said he's booked you and Sam into the B&B and I'm in my old room."

Hazel gave the photo's back to Aaron and went back to making the tea. "Have you told Luke yet?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, but I'll tell him tonight and about the possible job at the IWM."

Hazel looked at him puzzled as he put two mugs of tea on the table and sat down. "Sorry," Aaron said, "I forgot to tell you, Mary said there's a job coming up and she wants me to apply, I've got to fill this application form in," he pulled it from his pocket, "it's for a trainee guide, it's nothing big but it's full time."

"That's great."

"I haven't got the job Hazel, I'm guessing there will be a lot of people going for it and I've never done a proper interview before," Aaron took a drink of the tea.

"You must have a bit of an advantage though with volunteering there."

"Just cause I'm volunteering doesn't mean they think I'll be right for the job," Aaron stated.

"Well I think you'll be perfect for it."

Aaron laughed. "Your biased though."

Hazel laughed as well.

A&H

Aaron was sat in a booth near the back of the bar when he saw Luke walk in and scan the room looking for him. Aaron smiled and waved his hand, Luke spotted him and made his way over.

"Hi," Luke said before leaning in and kissing Aaron before sitting down next to him.

"Hi yourself," Aaron said as he put his hand on Luke's leg, "I waited for you before I got the drinks in."

"That's okay, I'll get them. So what do you want, the usual?" Aaron nodded and Luke smiled as he got up to go to the bar. Aaron watched him as interacted with the barman, having a laugh and a chat. He smiled to himself wondering why a lad like him seemed to attract good guys, he felt so lucky to have Luke in his life and he really felt that he was ready to take the next step in their relationship. He knew Luke wanted to, and he also knew that Luke didn't want to pressurise him into anything he wasn't ready for. He was still thinking about the situation when Luke came back to the table.

"Penny for them," Luke said as he placed the drinks on the table and sat next to Aaron moving closer to him so their thighs were touching.

"Nothing, just things."

"What thing's?"

Aaron turned so he was facing Luke. "There's a job going at the IWM and I want to apply for it, but I'm nervous," he said not telling him what he was really thinking about.

Luke reached for Aaron's hand and squeezed it. "Why are you nervous?"

"I've got to fill in an application form and it asks questions that I know they won't like the answers to," Aaron said.

"Like what?"

Aaron swallowed. "I got into trouble a lot when I was younger, before Paddy straightened me out and I think that will go against me," Aaron still wasn't up to telling him about his role in Jackson's death.

"You were a kid, they'll take that into consideration, everyone of us has made mistakes," he looked at Aaron, "there's something else isn't there?"

Aaron leaned in and kissed Luke hungrily. "I'm ready," he said into Luke's mouth.

Luke pulled away looking at him. "Are you sure?"

Aaron let his hand wander inside Luke's shirt. "I want to be with you."

tbc

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

_A Happy New Year to everyone and I hope you all had a great Christmas. Asa x_

"Do you want a drink?" asked Luke as they walked into the living area of his one bedroom flat.

Aaron nodded and Luke walked into the kitchen area and took out two beers from the fridge. Aaron took his coat off and threw it on the chair, he watched Luke as he took the caps of the bottles and walked back to him.

"Thanks," Aaron said as Luke handed him a bottle, he watched Luke take a drink before he took one himself. Aaron was nervous but at the same time he knew this was right, he moved up to Luke so that he was almost touching him and gently took the beer out of his hand and placed both bottles on the side. He reached up and put his hand on Luke's cheek and smiled, Luke smiled back and they both moved forward until their lips almost touched, Aaron paused before crashing his lips against Luke's. The kiss was rough and hot and their tongues fought for supremacy, they wrapped their arms around each other and pulled their bodies closer. Finally having to come up for air the boys reluctantly parted and looked at each other, both of them could feel the other getting aroused and Aaron's heart was beating so fast.

Luke bent down slightly and kissed Aaron's neck and Aaron let his head fall back with his eye's closed. "God, I want you so much," Luke said as he let his hand wander down to Aaron's crotch, Aaron gasped when he felt Luke's hand rub his already hardening cock through his jeans. "Me too," Aaron said as he kissed Luke again, relishing the feeling of his boyfriends lips on his.

"Bedroom," Luke said against Aaron's mouth.

Aaron let himself be guided towards Luke's bedroom whilst they started to remove each others clothes. Both boys were aroused and when they removed their last pieces of clothing they fell onto the bed and continued their kiss. Aaron let his hand wander down Luke's stomach until it reached his groin then he slowly wrapped it around the already hard cock. He heard Luke gasp and he smiled. "You like that?" he whispered as he looked into Luke's eyes.

"God yes," Luke said as Aaron started to move his hand slowly up and down Luke's shaft. This was the first time Aaron had been with a guy since Jackson, it had been over two years since he had sex and he was nervous that he wouldn't be good enough. He could feel his own excitement but he wanted to pleasure his boyfriend first, he had waited so long to find the right person and he didn't want to disappoint him. Leaving Luke's lips he started to make his way down the toned body, he kissed his neck then played with his hard nipples, hearing the moans from Luke spurred him on. Reaching Luke's cock he licked his lips and then with his hand around the base of the rock hard shaft he took him in his mouth.

Luke almost came there and then, the feelings that were stirring inside of him as Aaron teased his cock with his tongue and teeth. He gripped the bed sheets as he started to thrust his hips, fucking Aaron's face, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Aaron was taking Luke's thrusts as he drew his boyfriend closer to the edge. "Oh fuck," Luke said as Aaron squeezed the base of his cock with his hand, "I'm gonna shoot, oh god…aarghh!" Luke came in Aaron's mouth who swallowed everything that Luke gave him.

"God, that was so good," Luke said as Aaron released his cock and moved back up his body. "You taste good," Aaron said as he reached Luke's lips and kissed them, "have you got…"

"Drawer.." Luke panted against Aaron's lips, Aaron kissed him again then sat up straddling Luke who looked down at Aaron's rigid cock which he knew was going to be inside him soon. Aaron reached over and opened the bedside drawer, taking out a condom and lube, he handed the condom to Luke, "put it on me," he said. Luke smiled and took the packet off Aaron, ripped it open and slowly rolled it onto Aaron's cock, Aaron felt himself buck at the feel of Luke's hand on him and he moaned, "fuck yeah!" he said as he positioned himself. He squeezed some lube onto his hand and rubbed it up and down his shaft and then he put a finger inside Luke's waiting hole, then two.

"Do me now Aaron," Luke gasped out, he wanted Aaron's cock inside him, pumping hard into him.

Aaron smiled and positioning his rock hard member against Luke's hole he pushed in slowly, he couldn't believe how tight it felt, he looked at Luke who smiled at him and took his hands in his and entwined their fingers. "Fuck me Aaron," Luke said. Aaron pushed all the way in and stopped before pulling back then ramming back in, he got into a steady rhythm as he pumped his cock into Luke, they both moaned at each thrust and Aaron picked up speed. "Harder…h..harder," Luke screamed. Aaron couldn't believe how horny he was and how much he'd missed this, sure he'd tossed himself off enough but to actually have his cock fucking someone's arse, god it felt so good and so right. He picked up speed as he changed his position slightly and hit Luke's sweet spot, which sent electricity shooting through Luke's body as he screamed Aaron's name. Aaron leaned down and covered Luke's mouth with his sticking his tongue inside and finding Luke's, they both fought for supremacy as Aaron fucked Luke's arse. Aaron felt the burning in his groin and he knew he was close, he released Luke's mouth and on instinct increased his speed. "Oh fuck Aaron…oh fuck…too fucking much," Luke said. Aaron was slamming into him, his cock going to explode any second, "I wanna fuck you all night," Aaron gasped out, "god I'm nearly there, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard."

"Do it Aaron..cum," Luke said, egging his boyfriend on.

Aaron came as he shouted Luke's name still slamming his cock inside him until he was all spent, he collapsed down onto Luke and laid his head on his chest. Luke stroked Aaron's hair and kissed the top of his head. "That was beautiful," he said, he felt Aaron nod against his chest, then Aaron moved off him slightly and he felt Aaron's cock slipping out of his hole. Aaron took the used condom of his shaft and threw it to one side then laid himself back down on Luke's chest without saying anything. Luke was a little worried. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Luke felt Aaron nod against him then he heard a quiet sniffle. "Hey," he said gently taking Aaron's face in his hands and bringing him up to face him. He could see that Aaron had tears in his eyes. "Babe, what's wrong, what is it?"

Aaron shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," Aaron said as Luke used his thumbs to wipe the tears away, "I'm just happy. I…I never thought I would feel that way again after…" Aaron stopped and looked away.

"Jackson," Luke said. Aaron nodded. "I'm sorry," he said as he laid down on Luke again.

"What for?" Luke asked confused as to why Aaron was apologising.

"For bringing Jackson up when we've just slept together for the first time," Aaron held onto Luke with a tighter grip.

"Hey, don't ever apologise for that, Jackson was a big part of your life and I want you to be able to talk about him to me…you can tell me anything," Luke said as he stroked Aaron's hair, he felt Aaron stiffen, "there's something else, isn't there?"

Aaron nodded his head then pushed himself up so he was facing Luke. "I'm going back to Emmerdale."

Luke was stunned. "What…I thought you liked it here, I thought you and me were going somewhere."

Aaron put his finger across Luke's lips. "Not like that, I'm not going back for good. I'm going back for a couple of weeks at the end of this month."

Luke let out his breath. "God, you scared me half to death then, I thought you were leaving me."

Aaron shook his head. "Don't be daft, why would I do that? No, I'm going back tend to some things and to see my family and friends, Hazel and Sam are coming, and," he said as he swallowed, "I wondered if you would like to come?"

Luke looked shocked. "Me…go to Emmerdale!"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah."

Luke smiled and pulled Aaron in for a kiss. "I'd love too."

"Great," Aaron said with a big grin, "I'll let Paddy know he'll be having one extra guest," he got up off he bed and finding his jeans he took his phone out of the pocket.

"Your going to ring him now?" Luke asked surprised because of the time.

Aaron shook his head. "Course not, I'm texting Hazel to let her know I won't be going home tonight," he looked at Luke, "if that's okay?"

Luke smiled. "Course it is." Aaron sent Hazel the text then crawled back into bed beside Luke who pulled the cover over the both of them and they wrapped their arms around each other closing their eyes. "I like you Aaron…I like you a lot."

Aaron turned his head to look at Luke. "I like you too."

A&H

Hazel and Sam were sat having a hot chocolate when here phone beeped, picking it up she could see that it was from Aaron.

"Who is it?" asked Sam.

"Aaron," Hazel said opening the text and reading it, then reading it again.

"Is he alright?"

Hazel turned to look at Sam. "Yeah…yeah, he's fine. He's staying at Luke's tonight."

"Oh," said Sam, "sounds like they are getting serious."

Hazel nodded looking back at the text.

"Hazel, this is what you wanted for him, to move on to have a boyfriend. You've been the one that's been pushing him even when he didn't want to be pushed."

"I know," Hazel said, "but now it's finally happened, well…" she paused, then looked at Sam, "don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him, really happy."

"But."

"I'm also a little sad, because of Jackson….oh I don't know ignore me, Aaron deserves to be happy and have someone to care for him," she said taking Sam's hand, "Jackson would be so proud of him, I know I am."

A&H

Three weeks later and the four of them where on their way to Emmerdale.

tbc

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"Do you want something from the Buffet car?" Aaron asked, it was gone eleven and even though Hazel had cooked him and Sam a full English that morning, he was starving already.

"No thanks love," said Hazel who was sat next to Sam opposite Aaron and Luke, "I'm still stuffed from breakfast."

"Sam?"

"I'll have a coffee," Sam said starting to get some money out of his pocket.

"Nah, I'll get this," Aaron said.

"Coffee for me too," Luke said as he squeezed Aaron's leg. Aaron smiled and leaned in and gave Luke a quick peck on the lips. "Okay." Aaron got up and made his way to the buffet carriage which was only the next one along, Luke followed Aaron with his eyes, admiring the view of his retreating boyfriend.

"So," said Hazel getting Luke's attention, "how are things going between you two, I've not really had chance to talk to you on your own since you and Aaron got together properly."

"Good…no great, things are going great," Luke said smiling, "and we owe it all to you, thanks for the nudge."

Hazel smiled back at him. "As long as my boy is happy, so am I."

Luke noticed some hesitation in Hazel's response. "I can sense there is a but coming."

"But," said Hazel, "if you hurt him…"

"Hazel, I will not hurt him…I promise," Luke said with sincerity, "I really like Aaron and I'm hoping that we have a future together."

"We hope that too," said Sam who had kept quiet during Hazel and Luke's little conversation, but he felt like he wanted to say something, Aaron was starting to mean a lot to him.

They fell quiet for a while and Luke looked out of the window watching the countryside roll by, Hazel watched him, she knew that Luke was a good person, she had sensed it the first time she had seen him and she felt that he would be good for Aaron, but, Aaron had a past that always seemed to come back to haunt him.

"Luke," Hazel said and waited for him to look at her, "you have to understand that Aaron has been through so much…too much for a lad his age and we'd hate to see him get hurt again. He deserves to have some happiness in his life and…I can tell that Aaron is happy, he's eyes are smiling again, and that's all down to you," she reached across and squeezed Luke's hand.

"What's wrong?"

They all turned to see Aaron stood with the drinks and food.

"Nothing's wrong babe," Luke said releasing his hand from Hazel's and taking one of the coffee's from Aaron, "we were just getting to know each other better."

"That's right," said Hazel helping Aaron by handing Sam his coffee.

Aaron sat down not looking convinced, he looked between Hazel and Luke. "You've been giving him the mother-in-law warning….haven't you?"

Hazel looked sheepish. "Me!"

"Yeah…you."

Luke place his hand on Aaron's arm. "Hazel didn't have a go at me Aaron, she's just being protective of you."

"Over-protective more like," Aaron said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Don't be mad at her Aaron," Sam said, "she's just being.."

"Hazel," Aaron said, "she's just being Hazel," he looked at Hazel, "and I know that your only looking out for me and….I love you for it." Hazel smiled.

A&H

The taxi pulled up outside Smithy cottage and they all got out of the car, Luke and Sam went to the boot of the vehicle with the driver and helped get the bags out of the car. Hazel and Aaron started to make their way up the path to the front door, but before they even got halfway the door flew open and Paddy came bounding out, he ran down the path and threw his arms around Aaron, Aaron returned the hug. "Hi Paddy," he said. "Hi son," Paddy said releasing him, "it's great to see you," he looked Aaron up and down, "you look good." "Thanks," said Aaron.

Paddy looked at Hazel stood next to Aaron and smiled at her before pulling her into a hug as well. "You alright Hazel?"

"I'm fine Paddy, it's good to be back in Emmerdale," Hazel said smiling.

Sam and Luke came up the path with the bags after Sam had paid the driver. "Paddy, good to see you again," Sam said.

"You too Sam," Paddy said as his gaze fell on Luke, he looked at Aaron waiting for the introduction.

Aaron turned to Luke and took his hand pulling him next to him. "This is Luke, my boyfriend. Luke, this is my dad…Paddy."

Paddy almost burst with pride. "Nice to meet you Luke," he said extending his hand which Luke took.

"You too Mr Kirk, Aaron's told me so much about you, I feel like I've known you for years," Luke said.

"All good I hope, and it's Paddy," Paddy said punching Aaron playfully on the arm.

"Of course," said Aaron laughing making the others laugh.

"Come on, let's go inside, Leo's dying to see you, he's been saying your name all morning," Paddy said grabbing one of the bags. They followed Paddy into the house and found Rhona feeding Leo at the kitchen table, she smiled when she looked at him. "Aaron, good to see you."

Aaron smiled. "You too," he said, there had been a time when he didn't really get on with Rhona, but she made Paddy happy and the both of them had made an effort for his sake. Leo turned in his seat and his face lit up. "A..ron," he said lifting his arms up to him, Aaron moved forward and picked the little boy up. "Hey kiddo," he said kissing him on the forehead, "I've missed you." Leo giggled when Aaron tickled him under the chin.

"He's been so excited since we said you were coming to visit," said Rhona.

"Play," Leo said.

"In a minute kiddo," Aaron said, "I want you to meet a friend," Aaron motioned for Luke to come forward, "Luke this is Rhona, Rhona, Luke."

"Hello Luke."

"Nice to meet you Rhona."

"And this," Aaron said squeezing Leo lightly," is my little brother Leo." Luke walked up beside Aaron. "Hello Leo." Leo shied away and clung to Aaron. "Hey," said Aaron, "don't be shy, Luke's my friend."

Leo looked at Luke and smiled. "Play."

They all laughed.

A&H

Hazel and Sam gone to check into the B&B telling Aaron and Luke that they would see them in the Woolpack for a drink later, and after spending the whole afternoon entertaining Leo and catching up with everyone Aaron and Luke went upstairs to unpack and get ready to go to the Woolpack for a drink with Adam.

"At last I've got you all to myself," Luke said as he came up behind Aaron, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Aaron leaned back into him loving the feeling of Luke's body against his, he turned round till they were face to face, they smiled at each other before letting their lips meet, the kiss was sweet and tender and they both wanted it to go further but they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"_AARON."_

Aaron and Luke parted with a moan. "Come in."

Paddy walked in the door. "Sorry," he said when he saw how close Luke and Aaron were.

"It's alright Pads," Aaron said smiling.

"Rhona wants to know if you want something to eat before you go out, or are you eating at the Woolpack?"

"Woolpack, Hazel and Sam are meeting us there as well…are you coming?" asked Aaron.

Paddy shook his head. "Not tonight son, I've been up since three….sick cows." Aaron nodded a little disappointed that Paddy wouldn't be there. Paddy hesitated and made no attempt to leave. "Is there something else?" Aaron asked.

"Can I have a word…in private."

Aaron frowned wondering what Paddy wanted, he turned to Luke. "I won't be a minute." Luke nodded and Aaron followed Paddy out the door closing it behind him. "What is it Paddy?"

"I was due to put new flowers on Jackson's grave yesterday, but…"

"I'll see to it Paddy, I was planning on taking some tomorrow anyway," Aaron said thinking about his husband.

"I thought you would have gone to the cemetery as soon as you got here," Paddy said looking at his son.

"I know, but I didn't want to leave Luke on his own as soon as I got here. Jackson would understand," Aaron smiled, "thanks Paddy for taking care of him for me."

"It's my pleasure," Paddy said as he tapped Aaron's arm and started to walk downstairs.

"Paddy."

"Yeah," Paddy said turning around.

"It's good to be home."

Paddy smiled and carried on down the stairs, Aaron watched him then opened the door into his bedroom. Luke was stood looking out of the window, Aaron locked the door and walked up to him.

"What did Paddy want?"

Aaron turned Luke round and took his hands interlocking their fingers. "I'll tell you tomorrow, now," he said pulling Luke towards the bed, "we've got ages before we have to meet Adam."

"We can't Aaron, not here," Luke said trying to resist but getting pulled down onto the bed anyway.

"Why," kiss, "not," kiss.

"They're downstairs, what if they…hear…oh god," Luke said as Aaron's hand wandered southwards.

Aaron stopped what he was doing and looked at Luke. "You expect us to sleep in the same bed for the next fortnight and not have sex…are you out of your mind," he said smirking.

Luke smiled. "Good point," he said as he crashed his lips against Aarons and rolled him so that he was on top, "we'll just have to be quieter than normal…won't we?"

"Oh god yeah," Aaron said as Luke's hand made it's way into his pants.

"Let's work up an appetite," Luke said.

A&H

Aaron laid in bed with Luke wrapped around him. They'd had a good night in the Woolpack, Adam and Luke got on well which pleased Aaron, he would have hated it if is boyfriend and best friend didn't to get on. He'd introduced Luke to everyone that mattered, his family and of course Pearl, Jackson had always had a soft spot for her and Aaron hadn't forgotten the support she had given him through everything.

He kissed the top of Luke's head and gently ran his fingers through his hair. He was happy, he hadn't felt like this in a very long time, but today he was going to put fresh flowers on Jackson's grave and he wanted Luke to go with him.

tbc

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

"You sure you'll be alright fending for yourself on Tuesday," Hazel asked as she and Sam were getting dressed.

"Course I will be, there's some lovely countryside round here, I think I'll go for a walk," Sam said plugging in his electric razor and started to shave.

"It's just that we always said we would be together on Jackson's birthday, no matter where we were in the world we would get together on the fourth…just the two of us," Hazel felt bad about leaving Sam on his own in a strange place.

"Hazel it's fine, really. It's only one day." Hazel watched him as he finished his shave, she couldn't believe how much she loved this guy, how lucky she was to have found him. "Has Aaron told Luke yet?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he will," Hazel said as she finished getting dressed, "come on time for breakfast."

"Good, I could eat a horse," Sam said walking to Hazel and giving her a peck on the lips.

Hazel laughed. "Would a full English do?"

A&H

"Hey."

"Hey," said Luke leaning up and giving Aaron a good morning kiss.

"Did you sleep okay?" Aaron asked running his fingers lightly up and down Luke's arm.

Luke stretched. "Yeah, you?"

"On and off, it's a bit strange being back in my old room after so long….memories, some good, some bad."

Luke looked at Aaron a little worried, maybe he had come back to Emmerdale too soon. "Your alright though?"

Aaron smiled. "I've got you, cause I'm alright."

Luke smiled back at him then pulled himself up into a sitting position. "So, what's on the agenda for today, more friends and family for me to meet," Luke smirked, he'd never known someone with so much family in one place, and what a quirky bunch they were.

"No, you've met all my family that matters, there's a few friends you haven't met, but most of them hang out in bar west so you'll see them there, but….there is something I'd like you to do with me today," Aaron said

"What?"

Aaron got out of bed and pulled a pair of boxers on that were lying on the floor, Luke who was still on the bed admired Aaron's toned body as he walked to the window and stood looking out. "Aaron?"

Aaron didn't turn around. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Luke frowned 'what the hell was Aaron talking about'. He got up off the bed pulling on a pair of tracky bottoms and walked over to Aaron and stood beside him. "Tell me," he said.

"I…I'd like you to come with me to Jackson's grave, I've got some flowers…"

"Hey," he said turning Aaron to face him and putting his hands at either side of his face, "of course I'll come with you, no question," he brought his lips to Aaron's and they kissed.

"I don't want you to feel like I don't care about your feelings…cause I do…a lot," Aaron said as the kiss finished and he pulled Luke into a hug.

"Jackson was a very big part of your life and I don't want you to feel that you can't think about him or talk about him to me, just because we're together doesn't mean I want you to forget about Jackson. I don't want you to hide your feelings from me, I know how much you loved him.

"Yeah," Aaron said, "and a part of me always will."

Luke took Aaron's hands and held them tight.

"If it wasn't for Jackson I would either be dead or in jail, but he and Paddy made me see that I could be a better person…and I think I am."

"Well, I can't really comment on that because I didn't know you back then, but, I wouldn't change you for anything," Luke said smiling.

Aaron shook his head. "Soppy get," he said, "but thanks for being here with me."

"My pleasure," Luke said, "now, how about we get dressed and go down a have some breakfast before we go to the cemetery."

A&H

It was gone ten when Aaron and Luke walked down the high street away from Smithy cottage. "We'll have to go for a coffee over there when we get back," Luke said pointing at Bob's, "it looks like a nice little coffee shop."

"It is, Bob owns it, you met him last night," Aaron said. Luke thought for a few seconds then he remembered a dark haired guy. "Oh, him…Hazel's old flame."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, that's him."

Luke looked at the Woolpack. "So when were you going to tell me that you owned half a pub," he said bumping his shoulder against Aaron's.

Aaron looked at him. "Where did you here that?"

"In there last night," Luke said pointing at the pub, "someone mentioned it, I can't remember who."

Aaron shrugged. "It was left to me in mum's will. Diane and Paddy sort everything out though, she's hoping to buy me out when she can afford it, but for now she does all the work so she keeps most of the profit. Diane's pretty fair, every month she puts some money into my account."

"Didn't you fancy staying here and running it with her?" Luke asked.

"No, never. Mum would understand, it was her dream to own it, not mine," Aaron turned off towards the cemetery and Luke stepped in beside him.

"What will you do with the money when she does eventually buy you out?"

"I've already told Paddy to put it into trust for Leo, he'll need it more than I do."

Luke put his arm around Aaron's shoulder. "You're a good big brother." Before Aaron could say anything Victoria came walking round the corner.

"Aaron," she said loudly before flinging herself into his arms, "Adam said you were back."

Aaron hugged her, he'd missed her. "Hi Vic, Adam said you'd be back today, we missed you in the pub last night."

She let go of him and looked her friend up and down. "You look good."

"Thanks, so do you…and you and Adam, who'd have thought that!" Aaron said smiling.

"It just happened," she said as her eyes wandered to Luke who smiled at her, "are you going to introduce me?"

"Sorry," said Aaron, "Vic this is my boyfriend Luke, Luke this is my good friend Victoria Sugden."

"Nice to meet you," Luke said then he remembered Adam last night, he pointed his finger at her, "you're the Victoria that Adam never shut up about last night."

Victoria smiled. "That's me, he loves me," she put her hands up, "what can I say," she looked at Aaron, "I'll see you later yeah."

"We're off to Bar West tonight, you and Adam can come along if you want?" Aaron said.

"We might just do that, not been there for a long time," Victoria said as she kissed Aaron, "see you guys later."

"Bye Vic."

"Bye."

"Come on," Aaron said as he set off walking again. Two minutes later they entered the cemetery and Aaron directed Luke over to the right hand side. As they neared Jackson's grave Aaron saw Hazel and Sam were there. "Hey," he said as he got closer.

Hazel and Sam turned round. "Morning love," Hazel said. "Morning," said Sam.

"You been here long?" Aaron asked standing beside Hazel.

"About quarter of an hour," Hazel said, "I was going to fetch some flowers but Paddy said you were fetching some."

Aaron lifted his hand up with the flowers. "Yeah."

"Nice," Hazel said tears brimming her eyes, "well, we'd better go, me and Sam are going into Hotten for some retail therapy."

"Oh..oh," Aaron said looking at Sam, "damage to the wallet time," he said smirking.

"Don't I know it," Sam said taking Hazel's hand, "we'll see you boys later."

"Bye love," Hazel said kissing Aaron on the cheek, "bye Luke."

"Bye."

Aaron knelt down and unwrapped the flowers he had fetched and put them in the pot at the front of Jackson's grave. Luke stood looking at the grave, he read the inscription 'loving son and husband', he looked down at Aaron and studied his reaction to being here. He noticed how Aaron carefully arranged the flowers so that they were of equal spacing and he then started to pull some weeds that had grown around the edge of the headstone. Luke felt for Aaron, he couldn't imagine what it must be like for him, having loved someone so much then to have them almost die in an accident then end up paralysed and then to have them die only a month after getting married. "Are you alright?"

Luke saw Aaron nod then he stood up and took Luke's hand. "I promised you that I would move on Jackson," he said looking at the grave, "and I have. This is Luke and he has helped me so much and I know you'd like him," Luke squeezed his hand and Aaron looked at him, his eyes red and watery, "because I do."

Luke pulled Aaron into a hug and looked at Jackson's grave. "I promise I'll always be there for him and you'll always be a part of both of our lives." They stood with their arms wrapped around each other looking at Jackson's grave for a few minutes. "Are you ready?" asked Luke. Aaron nodded, he released himself from Luke and leaning forward he ran his fingers along Jackson's name. "I miss you," straightening up he took Luke's hand. "I'm ready."

As the two of them walked out of the cemetery a figure came from behind the bushes and stood watching them.

tbc

Please review


	19. Chapter 19

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

The four of them walked into Bar West, it was Saturday night and the place was buzzing. "We'll get a booth," Victoria said and she grabbed Adam's hand and they made their way to the back of the room.

Aaron watched them go. "Typical," he laughed, "I'LL GET THE DRINKS IN SHALL I?" he shouted after them and laughed again when Adam turned round and winked.

"Come on," Luke said taking Aaron's hand and walking to the bar, people where queuing two deep to be served so they knew they'd be a few minutes. Aaron looked around the room, it hadn't changed much in the months he'd been gone. "You alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm good," Aaron said pulling Luke close and kissing him, "looking forward to having a good night out."

"Me too, and maybe a dance," Luke said moving his hips to the music that was playing.

Aaron pulled a face. "Your kidding right, I don't dance you know that," Aaron said.

"One day," Luke said with a smirk and put his arm round Aaron's shoulder.

"In your dreams pal," Aaron said as his eyes wandered around the room, he saw some people he knew and he smiled and nodded at them.

"Friends?" asked Luke looking towards the guys that Aaron's attention was on.

"Yeah," Aaron said as he noticed a gap at the bar and pulled Luke in with him, the barman near them finished serving then came to Aaron, "hey Pete."

Pete, the barman, smiled. "Aaron, long time no see, where you been hiding yourself?" he said shaking Aaron's hand.

"I've been down in London for the last few months," Aaron said nodding towards the pumps, "can I get three pints and a large gin and tonic," he asked.

"No problem mate," Pete started to pull a pint then looked at Luke, "new fella?"

"Yeah, Luke this is Pete."

"Nice to meet ya," Pete said, Luke smiled, he could tell that Pete was checking him out.

A&H

"I don't think he likes me," Luke said as he and Aaron walked away from the bar with the drinks.

"Don't worry about it, he was more of a mate of Jackson's than mine, he was probably just checking you out, making sure your good enough for me," Aaron said with a smile on his face.

"Oh really," Luke laughed as they walked towards the booth where Adam and Victoria where sat.

"I forgot how cool this place is," said Victoria, as her friends approached.

Aaron and Luke put the drinks on the table and shuffled their way into the booth beside them. "So what are the gay bars like in London?" Adam asked taking a drink.

"I don't go in that many, but Scott's bar where I met Aaron is pretty good and it's close to where I live," Luke said nudging Aaron, "isn't it babe."

"Yeah, it's great, food is good too," Aaron said.

"Speaking of food," Victoria said, "I'm starving."

"Chip butties all round," Adam said as he got up out of the booth.

"That'd be great mate," Aaron said.

A&H

After having their food and a few drinks, Victoria wanted to dance. "Okay, come on," she said to Adam, "I need to dance."

"Oh come on Vic, I'm still stuffed from the buttie," Adam said patting his stomach.

"Come on," she said putting her arms around Adam and kissing him, Aaron and Luke watched with amusement.

"Why don't you ask Aaron," Adam said looking at his best friend across the table.

"What!" Aaron said, Adam knew he didn't dance.

"Vic wants to dance and I'm stuffed," Adam said.

"Well don't look at me," Aaron said taking a big swig of lager.

"I'll dance with ya," Luke said getting up and holding out his hand for Victoria.

"Yeah," Victoria said climbing over a relieved Adam, "finally someone who likes to dance."

"Thanks babe," Aaron said smiling up at his boyfriend.

"No problem," Luke said leaning down and kissing Aaron, "I like dancing."

Aaron and Adam watched as their partners walked to the dance floor with their arms around each other. "He's a good guy," Adam said.

Aaron smiled. "Yeah, he is," he turned back to Adam, "I never thought I'd feel this way for someone else. After Jackson died I was convinced that I would never be with anyone else again, to tell you the truth I didn't want to be with anyone else…but Luke, he makes me feel alive, like I finally have something worth living for."

Adam shuffled round to sit next to Aaron. "Have you told him everything?"

Aaron looked towards his boyfriend who was enjoying himself on the dance floor. "No, but I'm going to tell him when we go back to London, I want him to know everything about me, I don't want any lies between us."

"He'll understand Aaron," Adam said squeezing his shoulder.

"I hope so," Aaron said smiling as he turned to Adam, but his smile soon faded when he caught a glimpse of someone walking towards them, "oh no."

"What?"

Aaron nodded towards the approaching figure of Flynn. The last time they had met was in this very place and it hadn't ended well, it was after Aaron had stopped cutting himself and a month or so after Aaron had told Flynn that he was better off staying away from him. Aaron had been out with Adam and Flynn was in Bar West again, he had tried to talk to Aaron, Aaron knew that Flynn still fancied him and he had admitted that he wanted to try with Aaron but Aaron told him that he wasn't ready for a relationship and to leave him alone. Flynn had took it badly and said some things about Jackson that Aaron didn't like, he remembered that Adam had dragged him away before he did anything that he might regret.

"Aaron," Flynn said as he came to a stop in front of the table. Aaron didn't say anything, he just picked up his glass and had a drink.

Adam looked between Flynn and Aaron. "Flynn, just leave okay," he said.

Flynn ignored Adam and kept looking at Aaron. "So you've got a boyfriend," he said turning and looking at the still dancing Luke, "got over Jackson now have you?"

Aaron slammed his glass down on the table and stood up glaring at Flynn. Adam grabbed his arm just he tried to make a lunge for Flynn. "If you know what's good for you, I'd leave now," Aaron said menacingly.

"Why him?" Flynn asked, he still liked Aaron a lot and it hurt him to see him kiss another bloke.

"I don't need to explain myself to you….your nothing to me," Aaron said.

"So why where you seeing me behind Jackson's back," Flynn sneered.

Aaron had had enough he flew across the table to grab Flynn but Adam was quick and pulled him back.

"Leave now," Adam said, "or I'll let him go."

A&H

Luke was enjoying dancing with Victoria, she was a laugh and she could move around the dance floor, it had been along time since he'd had a proper dance.

"So how are you enjoying your stay?" Victoria asked.

"I've only been here a few days, but I think it's a lovely little village and the people have been so welcoming," Luke said smiling.

Victoria laughed. "Give it time," she said spinning round to the music, "and it's great to see Aaron happy, it's been a while since I've seen him smile the way he smiles at you."

"Yeah, he has a gorgeous smile," said Luke looking towards where his boyfriend was sat, he stopped dancing when he saw Aaron trying to climb over the table to get to some guy. He ran off the dance floor towards Aaron, as he neared the table he could tell that Aaron was losing it and Adam was trying to calm him down. "What's going on?" he asked.

"This bastard won't take the hint," Aaron said still glaring at Flynn.

Flynn smiled smugly. "I'm only saying hello to an old….friend and meet his new boyfriend," he said holding his hand out to Luke, who looked at it and kept his hands by his side. Flynn withdrew his hand. "You must be special to have brought Aaron here out of his depression, I couldn't do it."

"Fuck off Flynn," Aaron said.

"I think you'd better leave," Luke said who could see how upset Aaron was and it was this guy who was causing it, "now."

"Fine…fine," Flynn said holding up his hands, "just watch yourself, bad things happen to people around Aaron." Aaron broke loose from Adam and almost got to Flynn but Luke was in the way and wrapped his arms tightly around Aaron. Flynn laughed and walked away. Luke felt Aaron relax in his hold. "You alright?" Aaron put his arms around Luke and hugged him. "Who was that?"

Aaron didn't answer him. "Just someone Aaron knew a while ago, he wanted a relationship but Aaron didn't…he didn't take it well," Adam said.

"I can see that," Luke said still hugging Aaron.

"Was that Flynn?" Victoria asked as she walked up to Adam who put his arms around her. "Yeah."

"Is he okay?" she asked nodding at Aaron.

"I'm fine," Aaron said as he withdrew from Luke's hold, "lets just forget about him," he sat down in the booth and pulled Luke down with him, keeping hold of his hand as they sat. Luke leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you sure your alright? We can go if you want."

"No, I'm not letting him spoil what's been a good night," Aaron said smiling at Luke.

"Okay, let's move on," Adam said, "I'll go and get another round in…give us a hand Vic." Victoria nodded and followed Adam to the bar.

Aaron could still see Flynn staring at them from the other end of the room, in the old days he would have gone over to him and beat ten bells of shit out of him, but now he knew he had too much to lose by doing that.

Luke followed Aaron's gaze. "I can tell he's making you uncomfortable," he said squeezing Aaron's hand, "how long have you known him?"

"We went out a few times over a year ago, he wanted more…I didn't," he said looking down at their entwined fingers.

"So…you didn't sleep with him?"

"God no," he said looking up at Luke, "we kissed once, but that's it. I just wasn't ready for a relationship then, and…I didn't get that feeling."

"What feeling?"

"When I first saw you in Scott's Bar, I couldn't get you out of my mind, it was the same with Jackson, but with Flynn I wasn't bothered if I ever saw him again. I know that sounds cold, but that's how I felt. Everyone was always telling me to get out there, to meet someone new, but I knew in here," he said putting his hand on his heart, "that I needed more time and I'm so glad I didn't rush into a relationship and waited for the right person."

Luke smiled. "Me too," he said before crashing his lips against Aaron's and kissing him hard.

Flynn saw them from across the room, he scowled and walked out into the warm evening air.

tbc

_I never liked Flynn in the show and I thought this chapter was a good one to have him appear and not be a nice person. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as there is a few more to come. What will Luke's reaction be when he finds out Aaron has been lying to him about how Jackson died?_

Please review


	20. Chapter 20

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

When they had got home they had made love, pleasuring each other in so many ways, Aaron forgetting all about the upset in the bar with Flynn. He was now laid in Luke's arms loving the feeling of the light rise and fall of his chest, he turned his head to look at his sleeping boyfriend and he couldn't help a smile forming on his face.

Aaron knew he was falling in love with Luke and it felt nice and warm, but he also felt scared, he just hoped that Luke was beginning to feel the same way about him.

A&J

_Tuesday 4__th__ August_

"You sure you don't mind?" Aaron asked as he and Luke sat having some breakfast with Rhona, Paddy and Leo.

"Course I don't mind, me and Sam are going exploring the countryside, we don't get much chance to get fresh air in Chelsea," Luke said taking a bite of toast.

"So where are you and Hazel going?" asked Rhona as she helped Leo with his breakfast.

"Into Leeds, were going to the Royal Armouries and she's booked lunch somewhere," Aaron said getting up and putting his mug and plate in the sink.

"That sounds good," Paddy said looking at his 'son'.

"Yeah," Aaron said as he kissed Leo on the head, "see you later kiddo."

Leo put his arms up for Aaron to pick him up. "Come."

Aaron crouched down next to him. "Sorry mate, but you can't come with me," Leo's looked like he was going to cry, "but, I promise I will play with you all day tomorrow…okay." Leo's face brightened up. "Okay." Aaron kissed him again on the forehead and got up.

"Right, I'm off," he said grabbing his coat and heading towards the door, Luke got up and followed him.

"Have a good day," he said as Aaron stepped out of the house, he turned round and they kissed softly.

"We will," Aaron said as the kiss finished, "see you later, we'll go to the Woolpack for a drink," he kissed Luke again and walked down the path. Luke watched him then turned back into the house.

Aaron walked towards the B&B and he was almost there when he saw Carl King walking towards the café, he stood and watched him with hatred, he'd treated his mother like dirt and they had clashed since the first time they had seen each other. He actually thought that Carl was away because he hadn't seen him, actually, he'd hoped he was away because he didn't want any confrontation in front of Luke.

"Morning," Hazel said as she walked up to Aaron making him jump, "sorry love."

"Your alright," Aaron said forgetting about Carl and turning round to face his mother-in-law, "you ready?"

"Yep."

"Come on then or we'll get to Hotten too late for the train." Aaron and Hazel walked towards the bus stop.

A&H

"I can't believe the amount of weapons that are in that place," said Aaron as he and Hazel walked out of the Royal Armouries into the bright sunshine.

"I know, the whole place was amazing," Hazel said walking beside Aaron, "by the way have you heard anything from Mary yet?"

Aaron shook his head. "Not yet, but today is d-day, if I don't hear anything today I know I haven't got the job. I'm not keeping my hopes up."

"I'm sure Mary would have put in a good word for you and you get on with everyone, don't ya."

"I suppose," Aaron said walking towards the canal path that took you back to the city centre.

Hazel looked at Aaron, then put her arm through his. "Come on, it's time for lunch."

"Thank god, I'm starving," Aaron said as his stomach rumbled.

Hazel laughed. "Your always starving, Jackson always said your stomach was a bottomless pit."

"I know," Aaron said, "so where are we eating? I hope it's not somewhere posh."

"Posh…me, are you crazy. I've booked a table at Bella Italia, I know you like it."

"Great," Aaron said, "Marco Polo for me."

Hazel pulled a face. "You always have that, how about trying something else…be adventurous."

"What if I pick something else and don't enjoy it as much, it's not worth the risk, besides, I love it."

"It was Jackson's favourite as well, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

A&H

They had a lovely meal and talked non stop all the way through it. Aaron had the Marco Polo and Hazel had Carbonara and they had shared a bottle of red wine.

"It's ages since I've had wine," Aaron said taking a drink, "I'd forgotten how nice it is. I remember Jackson trying for ages to get me to drink it, but I was stubborn because I thought wine was a girls drink."

"What changed your mind?"

"I think I just got fed up of Jackson going on and on about it, so I finally gave in, and I liked it."

Hazel laughed. "I bet he said 'I told you so'."

"Oh he never let me forget it," Aaron said smiling.

"I bet he didn't," Hazel said, "I miss him so much."

"Me too," Aaron said reaching his hand across the table and squeezing hers, "but I know he'd be really happy at how close we are."

"Yeah, he would. You have been my pride and joy since I lost Jackson, I don't think I would have coped if you had hated me after what we did."

Aaron looked shocked. "I would never have done that, I promised Jackson that I would take care of you and besides…I love you."

Hazel had tears running down her face. "I love you too kiddo." They smiled and continued eating their lunch.

"So," Hazel said after a couple of minutes of silence, "how's it going with Luke." Aaron smiled and Hazel could see the look in his eye's. "You love him, don't you?"

Aaron looked down.

"It's alright love, you can tell me."

Aaron looked up. "I…I think so, but I'm scared."

"Of what love?"

"I haven't told him everything, I told him that Jackson died from complications not that we helped him die. I feel like I've been lying to him by not telling him the truth, how is he going to react when I tell him that I killed my husband."

"You didn't kill him Aaron."

Aaron sighed. "I know, but will Luke see it that way, plus we saw Flynn the other night in Bar West and things got a bit ugly. Luke wanted to know who he was so I told him I knew him after Jackson died and not that I was seeing him while he was still alive."

"He'll understand, especially when you tell him you did it all for Jackson, he pushed you away and he wanted to die," Hazel said feeling for her son-in-law.

"Will he understand me beating the hell out of Paddy or for hitting Jackson, he might just think I'm a violent thug who hurts the people he loves."

"Your not that person anymore Aaron…your kind and thoughtful and so easy to love."

Aaron blushed. "You would say that."

"It's true and Luke knows that," she said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin after finishing her meal.

"I hope so," Aaron said.

A&H

Two hours later Aaron's feet were hurting from walking round all the shops and his arms were hurting from carrying the bags of shoes and clothes that Hazel had bought.

"It's a lot cheaper up here, plus I couldn't resist buying some stuff for Leo," she said as they walked into Harvey Nichols.

"I don't know why you come in here," Aaron said, "because you never buy anything."

"There's no harm in looking," Hazel said as she looked at the expensive bags on the first floor, "come on, let's go to the top floor and look at the food."

Aaron groaned, he hated the top floor because that's were the sushi bar was and he hated the smell of fish.

A&H

Aaron was stood near the top of the elevator on the top floor of Harvey Nichols waiting for Hazel who was in the ladies, when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Hello Aaron, it's Mary."_

Aaron's heart started to beat fast. "Hi Mary, how are you?"

"_I'm fine Aaron. I'm just ringing to let you know you got the job."_

Aaron's heart nearly stopped. "What!"

_Mary laughed. "You got the job Aaron, your voluntary work swung the vote. So you start a week on Monday."_

Aaron had the biggest smile on his face. "Thank you so much Mary, I can't believe it."

"_Your welcome Aaron, enjoy the rest of your break and I'll see you soon."_

"Okay Mary, bye."

Aaron was still in shock when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned round to see Hazel looking at him with concern. "You alright love?"

He nodded and swallowed. "I got it."

Hazel was confused. "Got what Aaron?"

His face lit up. "The job, I got the job." Hazel screamed causing people to stop and look, she then flung her arms around Aaron and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," he said hugging her back, "I can quit that job at the bloody garage."

"Are you going to ring Paddy and Luke?" she asked as she withdrew.

"No, I'm going to tell them when we get back, I can't wait to see the look on Luke's face," he said hugging Hazel again.

A&H

They arrived back in the village just before seven and Aaron help Hazel take all her bags to the B&B before heading to the Woolpack. He'd had a text from Luke about an hour ago saying that he and Sam were in the pub having a drink and they would meet them there.

They walked into the Woolpack and looked for their partners and seeing Sam they walked over to him and sat down.

"Good time?" Sam asked kissing Hazel.

"Yeah, we did," Hazel said settling next to Sam.

"Do you want a drink?" Sam asked.

"Love one," Hazel said.

Aaron was looking around the room. "Where's Luke?"

"He's gone back to the house, he seemed fine when he went to the toilet but when he came back he said he didn't feel too good and left," Sam said getting up and going to the bar, "actually," Sam said turning round, "he seemed upset."

Worried about his boyfriend, Aaron got up. "I better go check on him," he said to Hazel, but before he could move Carl King was in his face.

"Aaron Livesy, or is it Walsh."

"Get out of my way," Aaron said glaring at him.

Carl smiled. "Going to see the boyfriend, I thought it was real nice of you to introduce him to your dead husband the other day, I was quite touched watching you."

Aaron took a step forward. "You're a sick bastard, what my mother ever saw in you I don't know."

"Just go Carl," Hazel said standing up and putting her hand on Aaron's arm.

"Oh, I'm going, I just wanted to catch up with Aaron and tell him that me and his new boyfriend had a real nice chat earlier, I was amazed at the stuff he didn't know."

"You did what?" Aaron said.

"He seemed quite upset," Carl said smirking.

"You bastard," Aaron said pushing Carl out of the way and running out of the Woolpack hearing Carl's laughter behind him.

tbc

Please review


	21. Chapter 21

Emmerdale and it's charactors belong to ITV, not me!

Aaron ran towards Smithy Cottage as fast as he could, he could see that his bedroom light was on and as soon as he reached the house he ran straight upstairs and straight into his room. "Luke!"

Luke was sat at the opposite side of the bed with his back to Aaron and Aaron's heart sank when he saw the packed holdall on the bed.

"I was going to go before you got back," Luke said without turning round.

"Luke, please," Aaron said walking further into the room.

Luke turned round to look at him. "Is it true?"

"Luke.."

"Is it true, did you kill your husband?"

Aaron looked down. "It's not what you think."

"Really," Luke said getting up, "you poisoned your husband because you couldn't cope with him anymore."

"NO," shouted Aaron, "Carl hates me, he's told you lies, you have to believe me," he said walking towards Luke who backed away, "Jackson wanted to die, he couldn't cope with not moving from the neck down, I didn't want him to die, I loved him."

"Really, then what about Flynn, you said you knew him after Jackson died, but that guy said you cheated on Jackson with him," Luke walked over to the window and looked out, "you lied to me."

"Luke please," Aaron sobbed, "I was going to tell you everything when we got back to London."

"Really," Luke said turning round.

"I don't want their to be any lies between us, I want you to know everything about me, the good and the bad," Aaron said moving towards Luke but Luke put his hand out and Aaron stopped, "please Luke, I need you."

Luke shook his head. "I don't know Aaron, I've been told stuff about you that…"

"That what?" Aaron asked.

"That I don't like," Luke said.

"Luke, Carl King hates me, he was twisting the truth, I can't believe you'd take his word over mine…you don't even know him."

"Right now, I don't think I know you."

"Please Luke you have to understand, Jackson didn't think he was enough for me, he thought I was too young to not have a physical relationship and he pushed me away," Aaron sobbed, "I didn't want to go but he said we were over, I met Flynn at Bar West and I saw him a few times but he wanted to take it further and I couldn't because I loved Jackson. I came home and told Jackson that he wasn't getting rid of me and that I loved him and I knew he loved me," Luke just kept looking at him and anger was building up inside Aaron, "fine, believe what he says, believe Carl King," he said walking to a set of drawers, and bending down he opened the bottom one. He lifted up some magazines and picked up some discs, slamming the drawer he threw the disks on the bed, "if you don't believe me, maybe you will believe Jackson," Aaron looked at Luke then walked to the door, "be gone when I get back, I don't need people like you in my life…I don't ever want to see you again."

Luke's mouth fell open as he watched his boyfriend walk out the door and down the stairs. "AARON," he shouted, but he heard the door slam, what had he done, he sat down on the bed and his hand touched the discs that Aaron had thrown there, he picked one of them up, it said Jackson's Diary on it. He looked at the tv and walked over to it with the DVD in his hand.

A&H

Aaron walked down the path, anger and hurt burning inside of him, how could Luke take what that bastard Carl King said as the truth. He was so much in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Hazel and Sam walking towards him.

"Aaron…Aaron," said Hazel as she got up to him, but Aaron just kept walking as if he hadn't heard her. "Something's wrong," she said looking from the retreating Aaron to Smithy Cottage, "and I'm going to find out what it is."

Sam took hold of her arm. "Leave it Hazel, there grown men."

"Sam, I can only imagine what Carl told Luke, and none of it will be good. I'm going," she said starting to walk up the path to the house.

"Okay, but don't go in there like a bull in a china shop," Sam said watching Hazel.

"I won't, but Aaron's upset and I need to know why."

A&H

As Hazel walked upstairs she could hear someone talking, was Luke on the phone to someone, but she stopped when she got to the top. It was Jackson's voice, Luke was watching Jackson's diaries. She walked to the open door and stopped, she could see Jackson's face on the television, tears streamed down her cheeks, she'd not seen any of the diaries since Jackson's funeral, she had given all the discs to Aaron because she knew that's what Jackson would have wanted. Listening to her son's voice again, sounding so real and alive, was very hard but she didn't move or say anything. She switched her gaze to Luke who was sat on the edge of the bed watching the tv quietly, she didn't know what had gone on between Aaron and Luke but she knew that Aaron must have given him the discs but she didn't know why.

It wasn't long before the disc finished and Jackson's face disappeared from the tv, Hazel watched as Luke got up from the bed and took the dvd out, he turned round and stopped when he saw Hazel stood at the door.

"You promised me," Hazel said, "you promised me that you wouldn't hurt my boy."

Luke was crying. "I'm so sorry Hazel, but what that guy was saying it screwed with my head."

Hazel walked into the room. "Carl King is an evil manipulative man who has always hated Aaron. Let me guess, you believed what Carl said and didn't listen to what Aaron had to say."

Luke wiped his eyes and sat on the bed. "I've watched Jackson's diary and I can't believe what an extraordinary person he was, no wonder Aaron loved him so much," he banged his fist down on the bed, "I've let Aaron down, I doubted him and I've hurt him."

Hazel walked over to Luke and sat beside him. "Aaron was devoted to Jackson, the last few months they were inseparable and the both of us tried everything to make Jackson change his mind…but we couldn't, and it broke both of our hearts."

"I'm sorry Hazel."

"It's not me you should be saying sorry too," Hazel said.

Luke shook his head. "He hates me, told me to not be here when he gets back…I've lost him Hazel."

"Aaron let you into his heart, do you know how special that makes you." Luke shook his head and looked down, "Aaron's hurting because you didn't listen to what he was saying, you believed a stranger over your own boyfriend," she took hold of Luke's hand, "don't let him down again by running away, he'll come back when he's calmed down, trust me." Hazel smiled and patted Luke's hand.

"I love him Hazel," Luke said smiling through teary eyes, "I didn't realise how much until he walked out the door."

"I know," Hazel said pulling Luke into a hug, "I know."

tbc

Please review


	22. Chapter 22

Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

Hazel left and Luke sat staring at the blank screen of the television. Jackson had truly touched him with what he had said about himself and especially about Aaron, Luke could tell that Jackson had adored Aaron with the way he described him, especially those eyes, which had been the first thing Luke had noticed when he first saw him in Scott's Bar.

Luke let his eyes wander down to the other two discs that were beside him on the bed and picked one up, he might as well watch everything before he packed his bags, he wiped his eyes and turned on the tv.

A&H

"I thought I'd found someone to care for me, to be there for me, but he's let me down," Aaron said as he sat next to Jackson's grave, "I've told him to go…was I right to do that," he let his head fall into his hands, "I wish I had someone to talk to, to tell me what to do," he slowly looked up and laughed, "you'd tell me that only I could decided what to do…and you'd be right…as always," Aaron stood up and ran his hand along the top of the grave, "thanks for listening."

Aaron walked slowly back home, he looked at the B&B and saw that the light was on in the room that Hazel and Sam were in, he was glad, he didn't think he could face Hazel right now. He looked towards Smithy Cottage and he also noticed that the light was off in his bedroom, Luke had probably done what Aaron had told him to do and left, he didn't know how he felt but one thing was for certain, he felt a great loss.

"Aaron, is that you?" shouted Paddy from the kitchen as Aaron walked in the door. Aaron sighed and instead of heading straight upstairs he turned left and into the kitchen to see Paddy sat at the table, his hands hugging a mug of hot tea.

"Well?"

"He didn't believe me Paddy, he thought I killed Jackson," Aaron said sitting down next to his 'dad'.

"Aaron, he had Carl putting all these lies into his head and the lad was confused, shocked probably….why haven't you told him everything yourself already."

"That's not the point Paddy, he should believe me not a stranger, I'm supposed to be his boyfriend."

Paddy reached out and put his hand on top of Aaron's. "Did you give him a chance to explain?"

Aaron looked down. "No, I just went off on one and told him to leave and that I didn't want to see him again," Aaron had tears in his eyes.

"Is that true?"

Aaron looked up. "Is what true?"

"That you don't want to see him again…..Aaron."

Aaron shook his head. "No, but it's too late now, he's gone."

"No he hasn't."

Luke turned to look at Paddy. "What!"

"He's still upstairs, Hazel went up after you took off and they talked, and all I can say is that he is still here, upstairs in your room, so I suggest you go up there and talk to your boyfriend," Paddy said then had a drink of tea.

Aaron smiled then stood up. "Thanks Paddy."

"Your welcome son."

A&H

Standing outside his bedroom door he was wondering what he was going to do, going to say, he swallowed then slowly opened the door. It was dark inside but Aaron could see by the moonlight shining through the window that Luke was laid on the bed with his back to him. He quietly shut the door and stepped into the room but he stopped when he saw Luke's holdall packed

"I'm glad you came back," Luke said making Aaron jump. He put the bedside lamp on and stood up to face Aaron, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you."

"No you shouldn't," said Aaron, "but….I can understand why you did."

Luke walked round the side of the bed. "I watched the videos, Jackson was an amazing person."

Aaron smiled. "Yes he was."

"He loved you so much and it must have been really hard for you to go through with his wishes."

"It was," said Aaron sitting on the edge of the bed, "I wasn't supposed to be the one to give him the drink, it was Hazel…but she couldn't," Luke sat beside him, "he was begging her and I knew I couldn't let him down, so I took the glass off her and I helped my husband die, I told him that he changed my life…and he did."

"Tell me everything Aaron, I want to hear it from you," Luke said wanting to hold Aaron's hand but not daring to touch him…not yet!

Aaron looked at Luke. "Okay."

For the next half hour Luke sat and listened quietly, not saying a word as Aaron poured his heart out about his troubled past and his relationship with Jackson, as Aaron got to the hard bits, Luke kept wanting to take him in his arms, to comfort him, but he knew he had to let Aaron finish. "It was the last day of our holiday and we thought that Jackson had had a good time, but…but we were wrong, he told us that he still wanted to die, I couldn't handle it and I took off, I wanted to hate him for wanting to leave me but I couldn't…I loved him," Aaron continued to tell Luke about the events leading up to the day Jackson died, "after I gave him the drink, I laid with him for…a while, I wanted to be with him at the end but I couldn't handle seeing him take his last breath so I kissed him, told him I loved him and ran out of the house leaving Hazel on her own with him. I remember running and running, then Adam was there talking to me," Aaron put his head in his hands," I tried to find the song on my phone that I used to play to Jackson when he was in a coma but I couldn't, I…I th..thought if I played it my Jackson would come back to me," he continued on as a Luke listened, he told him about being charged with Jackson's murder and having to go through a court case then cutting himself, "but I had a great family and friends, I got close to mum for the first time and Paddy was my rock, he's always there whenever I need him, and Hazel, we'd had our ups and downs but I promised Jackson I would look out for her," he turned and looked at Luke for the first time since he started talking, "you know everything about me now, I'm a violent thug who hurts the people he cares about and murders his husband, so you can leave now, I see you already have your bagged packed."

"Aaron," Luke said letting the tears finally fall, "I don't want to go, I want to stay with you."

"Why would you want to be with someone like me?"

Luke smiled. "I realised something tonight Aaron."

Aaron looked quizzically at Luke. "What?"

Luke moved closer to Aaron and lifting his hand he lightly ran his fingers down Aaron's face. "I love you."

Aaron just stared at Luke, not believing what he'd said. "What!"

"I love you Aaron, I didn't realise how much until you walked out tonight, I know it's probably too late, but…"

Aaron put his hand up to capture Luke's in his. "No it's not."

Now it was Luke's turn to looked stunned. "What do you mean."

"I've been so scared to tell you, because I didn't think you felt the same way," Aaron said feeling his heart beating so hard.

"Are you saying.."

"I love you too," Aaron managed to say before Luke pulled him into a bone crushing hug, "I can't believe this is happening," Aaron said as he laid his chin on Luke's shoulder.

Luke pulled back and they looked at each other, both with big smiles on their faces. "I guess this means I'm staying," said Luke.

"What do you think," Aaron said crashing his lips against Luke's and pulling him down on the bed, they kissed for what seemed like hours, their tongues fighting with each other for supremacy, coming up for air Aaron smiled. "I think I'd better lock the door." Luke let his hand wander down to Aaron's crotch feeling the arousal and Aaron moaned at the touch, "oh god." Luke smiled at Aaron's reaction, then pulled him up kissing him again, "I'll lock the door," he said walking over and doing it, turning round he could see that Aaron was already stripping off and as he walked back he took off his t-shirt and started undoing his jeans, "someone's eager," he said laughing.

"You have no idea," Aaron said as he got naked and looked at Luke as he relieved himself of the rest of his clothes. They came together again kissing and letting their hands wander over each other's bodies, they fell back onto the bed and Luke laid himself on top of Aaron letting their arousals rub against each other.

"This feel's like our first time," Luke said placing light kisses around Aaron's face and neck.

"It feels different because we love each other," Aaron said bringing Luke's face before his, "make love to me."

A&H

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, Aaron making circles on Luke's chest with his finger. "That was great," he said kissing Luke's chest.

"Yeah, it was," Luke said running his hand up and down Aaron's back, "how are ya' feeling?"

"Loved," Aaron said turning his head to look at Luke, "and I never thought I'd feel that way again…thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Luke said, "I like the feeling of being in love, and I'm so glad it's you that I'm in love with."

"Me too," Aaron said as he settle himself against Luke and closed his eye's, content in being in the arms of the man he loved

tbc

Please review


	23. Chapter 23

Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

"Morning," said Paddy as Aaron and Luke walked into the kitchen laughing.

"Morning," they both said as Luke sat down and Aaron walked to the kitchen top and put some bread in the toaster. Rhona walked in from the living room holding Leo's hand, he immediately ran to Aaron who picked him up. "Hey kiddo, how's my little brother this morning." Leo giggled. "Swing's," he said.

"After breakfast, I promise." Aaron put Leo down, "morning Rhona," he said turning back to making him and Luke some breakfast.

"Aaron…Luke," Rhona said leaning down and kissing Paddy, "I shouldn't be long, I can trust you boys with Leo."

"Course you can love," Paddy said, "he'll have some fun, won't you son," Paddy picked Leo up and put him on his knee.

"I'll see you boys later then," Rhona said picking up her bag and leaving.

"Bye love," Paddy said watching Rhona leave then turning his attention back to Aaron and Luke, "so….you boy's alright?" he had been worried last night when everything had kicked off with Carl.

"Everything's fine, thanks Paddy," said Luke looking at Aaron who smiled at him.

Paddy smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah, it is," said Aaron turning round and smiling at Luke, "he knows everything Paddy, I told him last night."

Paddy put Leo on the floor and stood up. "I'm glad, it's not good having secrets from the people we care about," he walked up to Aaron, "have I told you lately how proud I am of my son."

Aaron looked away embarrassed. "Paddy."

Paddy smiled and turned to look at Luke. "Does your father embarrass you?"

"Sometimes, but I don't mind," Luke said, "he's just being my dad."

"There," said Paddy turning back to Aaron, "a man who doesn't mind being given compliments by his father."

Aaron laughed. "Alright…alright, I'm happy that your proud…just don't keep saying it out loud okay."

"Okay," Paddy said leaning down and picking Leo up who was pulling on his trouser leg, "so, can I assume we will be having a celebratory dinner tonight in the Woolpack."

Both boys looked at each other confused. "What are we celebrating? asked Aaron looking at Paddy.

Now it was Paddy's turn to look confused. "Your job of course."

"Oh yeah," said Aaron, he'd forgotten all about his conversation with Mary, "I'd forgotten."

"What job?" asked Luke.

"The EWM, I got it, Mary phoned me yesterday," Aaron said as he watched Luke get up from his chair and walk over to him.

"Why didn't you say," said Luke hugging him, "congratulations."

"Thanks," said Aaron returning the hug.

"I'll go and get Leo dressed," said Paddy leaving the kitchen and going upstairs.

"You should have told me last night," said Luke pulling back from the hug and giving Aaron a kiss.

"I had more important thing's on my mind, like keeping my boyfriend," Aaron said smiling.

Luke smiled back. "I love you."

"Love you too," Aaron said, "now," the toaster popped up, "let's have breakfast before my brother starts nagging us to take him to the park."

A&J

Aaron and Luke were walking down to the park with an excited Leo holding both their hands as they swung him back and forth.

"He's getting heavy," said Aaron as his arm started to ache.

"Yeah he is," Luke said agreeing with him as Leo shouted to be swung higher. As they got nearer the park Aaron saw Hazel and Sam walking towards them. "Hi," he said as they approached.

"Morning," Hazel said to Aaron and Luke then crouched down in front of Leo, "morning my darling," she said as Leo gave her a hug.

"Going to swings," Leo said to her.

"That's nice," Hazel said then looked between Aaron and Luke wondering what had gone off last night after Aaron had ran out of the Woolpack. Aaron could tell what was going through Hazel's mind and he looked at Luke. "Can you take Leo ahead, I need to speak to Hazel."

"Course," Luke said taking Leo's hand, "come on kiddo lets go play," Leo squealed and happily went with Luke.

"I'll meet you in the café," Sam said kissing Hazel on the cheek and walking away.

Aaron and Hazel looked at each other. "Well?" Hazel asked.

"We're okay," Aaron said as he started to walk slowly and Hazel followed in step beside him, "Luke and I talked and I told him everything, I don't want any secrets between us anymore."

"That's good," said Hazel linking her arm with Aaron, "I was worried after what Carl said in the Woolpack last night."

"So was I, and we argued which led to me storming out and telling Luke to leave," Aaron said.

"You didn't," said Hazel shocked.

"Lucky for me he didn't," Aaron said as he watched Luke push Leo on the swing, he stopped walking and turned to Hazel, "we talked and I told him everything."

"That's great," Hazel said looking at Aaron noticing something in his eyes, "there's something else…isn't there."

Aaron nodded. "I…I told him I loved him."

Hazel swallowed trying to hold back the tears. "And!"

A big smile broke out on Aaron's face. "He loves me too," he said.

Hazel squealed. "I'm so…so happy for you," she said pulling Aaron into a hug, "you deserve to be loved."

"Thanks Hazel," Aaron said as they moved apart, "I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would feel like this again…and it feels so good."

Hazel looked over at Luke and Leo. "He's a good lad and I know you'll be good together, I'm so happy for the both of you," she said as she wiped her eyes.

Aaron looked at her. "Your not just saying that are you, I really want you to be alright with this."

"Course I'm alright with this, your happy and that makes me happy….and I know someone else who would be happy."

"Jackson," said Aaron.

"Yes, Jackson, you meant the world to him and he'd be so relieved that you've found someone to love," they both smiled at each other, "well I better get to the café and I'll let you get back to your boyfriend."

Aaron pulled her into a hug. "I love you Hazel."

"I love you too kiddo."

A&H

They'd spent a good couple of hours at the park and were now walking back to Smithy Cottage, Aaron carrying a tired Leo. "We've worn him out," said Luke putting his arm round Aaron's shoulder.

"I think he's tired us out as well," said Aaron, "I forgot how much hard work he can be, he seems to have endless energy," he smiled which quickly turned to a scowl when he saw Carl King walking towards them. Luke put his hand on his arm.

"Well, well, well, looks like you ignored my warning about this nutter," Carl said to Luke.

"Go to hell Carl," said Aaron as he kept walking, he didn't want to get into a slanging match with Carl when he had Leo in his arms but Carl wasn't giving up and followed behind them.

"You're a mental case Livesy, always have been and alw…"

Carl didn't get chance to finish because Luke turned and grabbed him by the collar. "You're the one that seems to have problems mate," he said as the smirk disappeared from Carl's face, "what you did last night didn't work so why don't you run along and find someone else to bother." Aaron watched his boyfriend with amusement as he shielded Leo from seeing what was happening.

Carl looked from Luke to Aaron then back to Luke and laughed. "Your funeral mate," he said pulling away from Luke's grasp and with one last glare at Aaron he turned and walked away. Luke watched him go then turned back to Aaron and Leo. "That felt good," he said walking to Aaron and giving him a quick kiss, "come on, lets get Leo home." Aaron nodded and taking one last look at a retreating Carl, fell into step with Luke.

A&H

Luke walked up the stairs curious as to where Aaron was, he said that he was just nipping upstairs, but that was nearly half hour ago. He slowly pushed open the door to Aaron's room and walked in to find Aaron sitting on the bed staring into space. Closing the door he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Aaron. "Hey," he said quietly and lightly touching Aaron's arm.

"Hey," said Aaron turning to look at Luke.

"You alright?" Luke asked with concern. Aaron smiled then pulled Luke towards him and hugged him.

"Aaron, your starting to scare me," Luke pulled back from the hug, "tell me please."

Aaron looked down. "I love it here."

"I know you do."

"But.."

Luke placed his hand under Aaron's chin and lifted. "But what?"

"I..I can't wait to go home."

"Really!" Luke was surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Paddy and Leo and I miss them like crazy when I'm in London, but my life is in there now," he held Luke's hands, "with you..and Hazel and Sam."

"It makes me real happy that you want to be in London…with me, but you can't run away from your past," Luke said squeezing Aaron's hands.

"That's just it," Aaron said, "it's my past, and I know I'll never forget parts of it…I wouldn't want to, but there is also parts that I do want to forget and being here brings all that back," he let go of Luke's hands and let them wander inside Luke's t-shirt, "you are my future and I don't want to mess things up."

Luke smiled loving the feel of Aaron's hands on his skin. "You won't," he said helping Aaron take his t-shirt off as he moved forward and captured Aaron's lips with his. The kiss was long and passionate and when they broke from it Luke took off his shirt as Aaron slid down on the bed. Luke laid his body on top of Aaron's. "I've been longing for this all day," he said as he kissed Aaron's chest and started to work his way southward.

Aaron gasped. "Me too."

A&H

Two days later and Aaron was saying goodbye to Emmerdale along with Luke, Hazel and Sam.

"You'll come down and visit, won't ya?" Aaron said to Paddy as Luke loaded the cases into the boot of the taxi with the help of Sam.

"Course we will," Paddy said.

"Bye Aaron," said Rhona hugging him.

"Bye,"

"My turn, my turn," said Leo pulling on Aaron's trouser leg. Aaron laughed as he bent down and picked Leo up. "You want a hug too?" he asked his little brother. Leo said yes and put his arms around Aaron's neck. "I'll see you soon kiddo," Aaron said with a tear.

"Okay," Leo said. Aaron smiled and handed Leo to Rhona who in turn was saying goodbye to Hazel and Sam.

Aaron stood in front of Paddy who was already crying. "Thanks for having me."

"This will always be your home Aaron," he said as he hugged Aaron, "I love you son."

"I love you too dad," Aaron said hugging Paddy.

"Were ready," Luke said closing the boot of the taxi and walking towards Paddy and Aaron," thanks for having me Paddy."

"Anytime," said Paddy releasing Aaron from his bone crushing hug. "Take care of him," he said shaking Luke's hand.

Luke smiled. "I will."

"Come on boys or we'll be late for the train," Hazel said as she hugged Paddy and got into the taxi. Aaron gave Paddy one last quick hug and kissed Leo on the cheek before jumping into the taxi beside Luke. He closed the door and laughed when Leo started waving like crazy, he waved back as the taxi pulled away, he turned round and looked out of the back window as they drove out of Emmerdale, knowing that he wouldn't be returning for a long time. He turned back round when he felt a hand slip into his. "You okay?" Luke asked.

Aaron leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm glad were going home and I feel like a new chapter of my life is just beginning and I can't wait."

tbc

Please review


End file.
